House of Crows
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Guerra está chegando em Konoha e Sakura está longe de casa, incerta de seu futuro. Mas uma coisa é certa, Sakura protegerá seu filho a todo custo, seja dos inimigos de Konoha… ou do próprio pai. [KakaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: SilverShine]
1. Prólogo

A seguinte fanfiction _**HOUSE OF CROWS**_ é de autoria da _**SilverShine**_. O que me pertence é apenas a tradução.

**AVISO DE GATILHO: **o conteúdo de **_House of Crows _**não é recomendado para menores de 18 anos e contém questões sensíveis como estupro, aborto e violência.

* * *

**A Casa dos Corvos**

Prólogo

* * *

_Há uma casa construída de pedras_

_Com chão de madeira, paredes e janelas_

_Mesas e cadeiras cobertas de poeira_

_É um lugar em que não me sinto sozinho_

_É um lugar onde eu me sinto em casa*_

* * *

Ela vira fotos no escritório de Tsunade, mas elas não faziam jus ao lugar. Fotos não conseguiam capturar o cantarolar suave dos pássaros na floresta tropical ao redor, ou alertá-la sobre a extraordinária umidade e calor. No momento em que Sakura alcançou os portões de entrada da propriedade ela afundou, cansada, na mala de viagem e tentou recuperar as energias. Uma semana de viagem ininterrupta era o suficiente para cansar qualquer um, mas ela não estava preparada para esse tipo de clima hostil. Apenas alguns dias após cruzar a fronteira ela havia sido propriamente introduzida ao conceito de "tropical". Ali, as árvores pareciam se estender até os céus; algumas eram tão largas que só podiam ser rodeadas por não menos que vinte pessoas de mãos dadas. Os animais eram grandes, as cobras mais mortais, os insetos mais numerosos e irritantes, mas os aromas e cores eram diferentes de tudo que ela já vira no país do fogo.

Contudo, qualquer encanto que o ambiente possuía se esvaíra bem rapidamente conforme os obstáculos começavam a atrasá-la. Não ajudava que toda manhã ela acordava se sentindo enjoada, extremamente cansada e desesperadamente faminta por algo mais encorpado que rações alimentares. Seu estoque razoável de barras de chocolate, que deveria ter durado uma quinzena, havia sido consumido nos dois primeiros dias, deixando-a com quatro dias de uma depressão aguda por falta de chocolate.

Mas ela finalmente chegara, e por um momento ficou temerosa pelo que estaria prestes a fazer. _Se acostume com esse lugar_, ela advertiu-se ao limpar o suor da testa e espantar uma das enormes borboletas nativas com intenções amorosas para com a manga florida de seu kimono. _É praticamente seu novo lar agora_.

Eventualmente, ela reuniu coragem e pôs-se de pé. Respirando fundo pela última vez para tentar dissipar a tensão de seu peito, ela pegou a bagagem pesada e adentrou os portões.

— Ambulantes não são permitidos pela entrada principal.

A voz assustou tanto Sakura que ela deixou escapar um grito e cambaleou para o lado, afastando-se do rude senhor que aparentemente estivera recostado na parede ao lado de um dos portões desde que ela chegara.

— Me… me desculpe. — ela disse apressadamente, curvando-se totalmente a sua frente. Ele parecia um jardineiro com terra nas unhas e lama cobrindo suas botas até os joelhos, mas não dava para ter certeza que um homem no jardim era um servente. Alguns lordes gostavam de cuidar do próprio jardim.

— Se está vendendo mercadorias, garota, nem tente. Eles nunca compram. — disse ele, acenando com a cabeça para a mansão mais a frente do caminho, escondida por muros e árvores cobertos de musgo.

— Vim por causa de um trabalho. — ela explicou. — Eles estão me esperando.

Ele agora lhe olhava mais minuciosamente, e se Sakura não fosse uma kunoichi, ela teria achado seu cabelo e barba desgrenhados e rosto desfigurado bastante intimidantes. Ele parecia inofensivo o suficiente, no entanto. Mas para todos os efeitos, as pessoas dali tinham suspeitas de forasteiros. E com boa razão.

— Empregada doméstica? Dê a volta e ande no sentido anti-horário até chegar a uma escadaria. Siga pelo caminho e dará de cara com as cozinhas. Alguém de lá provavelmente saberá o que fazer com você.

— Obrigada.

Ela reverenciou mais uma vez, mas ao levantar a cabeça ela percebeu que ele já estava se afastando como se ela nunca tivesse existido. Sakura observou as costas de seu cabelo grisalho por um instante antes de ousar dirigir-lhe a palavra. — É um lindo jardim, aliás.

Ele diminuiu o passo e olhou de volta para ela. Sua expressão não era agradável, mas Sakura não achava ser possível para tal rosto emanar algo meramente afável. Ele, pelo menos, não parecia mais tão hostil, então Sakura sorriu e rapidamente atravessou o portão de volta como tinha sido instruída.

Bem, não tinha sido um início _tão _ruim assim. Entretanto, ela não estava ali para impressionar jardineiros, porque afinal eram os funcionários da casa que era teria de convencer.

Seguindo a direção dada pelo homem, ela rodeou a propriedade em sentido anti-horário até se deparar com uma extensa parede coberta de musgo dividida por degraus de pedra que curvavam no meio pelos muito, muitíssimo anos de uso. A escadaria era estranha, e embora Sakura fosse capaz de subi-la com certa facilidade, ela se perguntava quantos meses levariam para isso mudar. O caminho estreito ao final da escada dava para um jardim um tanto descuidado até a parte mais informal da casa. Enquanto ela seguia-o, aromas deliciosos de ervas alimentícias e óleos pairavam sobre ela, fazendo seu estômago se contorcer agonizantemente em desejo. Fazia tanto tempo que ela tivera algo decente para comer. Ela provavelmente perdera alguns quilos desde que saíra de Konoha com nada mais que sua mala lotada de imitações de ensopado de galinha.

E quanto mais Sakura se aproximava da casa, mais ela pensava ter escutado suaves ruídos de conversa fiada. Garotas, sem dúvida. Quando ela virou numa curva do caminho e surgiu detrás de uma porção de bamboo, ela viu que suas suspeitas estavam corretas; a sua frente uma porta se abria para uma cozinha barulhenta e a todo vapor, e um alpendre ocupado por três garotas bem-vestidas e de beleza incomum da sua idade.

No momento em que ela apareceu, no entanto, suas brincadeiras cessaram e todas se viraram para encará-la intensamente como se ela tivesse acabado de cuspir no chão. Isso fez Sakura querer se encolher atrás dos arbustos. Não havia exatamente felicidade em seus rostos, e elas claramente achavam que ela devia explicações ao aparecer assim do nada.

Então, uma delas disse alegremente: — Garota nova.

— Ah. — as outras duas disseram em uníssono, e todas prontamente voltaram a conversar como antes.

Isso era ainda pior. Uma coisa era ser encarada como um animal estranho, outra era ser ignorada completamente. Sakura se mexeu, desconfortável, e olhou ao redor, perguntando-se onde diabos ela deveria ir. Sendo uma kunoichi, ela nunca teve de procurar emprego antes. Ela só tinha uma vaga ideia do que esperar baseado no que Ino dissera, mas fora isso, ela estava subitamente ciente do quão profunda e agudamente sozinha ela estava. Seus amigos mais próximos estavam há semanas de distância, e esse lugar era tão estranho e desconhecido, ninguém parecia muito amigável…

— Garotas, se vocês vão fuxicar o dia todo, pelo menos _finjam_ que estão ocupadas enquanto isso. — disse uma mulher ao aparecer no portal da cozinha, balançando as mãos para espantar as garotas agrupadas na beira do alpendre. Elas apenas sorriram como se fosse engraçado, e a mulher mais velha também não aparentava muita seriedade.

Quando ela percebeu Sakura, no entanto, começou a aparentar confusão. — Ah… quem é essa?

— Garota nova. — disse a mesma garota de antes.

— Sakura, senhora. — Sakura ofereceu. — Meu último empregador lhe enviou uma referência…?

— Ah. Sim. Sakura. — a mulher ainda parecia confusa. — Era esperado que você chegasse Terça-Feira passada, no entanto.

— Hã, a jornada foi mais difícil do que o esperado.

— Veio do país do Fogo, não? Seu sotaque é forte.

— Me desculpe.

— Não importa. — a mulher deu de ombros e reassumiu o comportamento agradável de antes. — Me dê essa mala pesada e vamos arrumar um lugar pra você.

Aliviada de ter encontrado alguém que sabia sobre ela, Sakura rapidamente obedeceu e seguiu a mulher casa adentro, passando pela desordenada e ocupada cozinha e saindo nos corredores calmos além dela. Era um pouco mais frio ali, mas não muito. Sakura temia pensar na sua própria aparência diante dessa mulher imaculada, ou até mesmo como ela _cheirava_. Uma semana de viagem, sem um banho adequado, e suando como uma porca na selva… ela não devia passar uma boa impressão, mas a mulher parecia contente o suficiente.

— Me chamo Himiko, sou a assistente da Senhora Zuru e governanta. Você vai se reportar na maior parte das vezes para mim. Seu trabalho vai ser bem parecido com o seu último – limpar, costurar, lavar, servir a família, basicamente. Você canta?

— Não. — Sakura disse um tanto rápida e firmemente.

— Uma pena. Seu rosto tem um bom formato, aliás, isso é bom. O mestre meio que _insiste_ em ser rodeado de garotas exóticas. Ah – não se preocupe. É por razões puramente estéticas; ele é um homem que quer tudo bonito e perfeito, mas apenas para olhar. — ela então, sobre o ombro, dirigiu um olhar meio hesitante para Sakura. — Seu filho, no entanto… bom, conversaremos sobre isso depois.

Sakura prontamente tentou absorver todas essas informações enquanto Himiko abria uma porta de correr. — Você vai dormir aqui com as outras garotas. — ela disse, conduzindo-a para dentro do quarto vazio. — Embora elas basicamente te manterão acordada com tanta conversa fiada e jogos. Vamos botar suas coisas aqui, sim? Certo, agora vamos sentar para que você possa me contar o que diabos está fazendo aqui.

Sakura congelou. — Perdão?

Himiko já estava ajoelhando no chão e simpaticamente gesticulando para que Sakura fizesse o mesmo. — Consigo saber só de te olhar. É bem óbvio. Você de jeito algum é uma servente.

Sakura caiu sob os joelhos, desespero invadindo-a de forma estrondosa. Ótimo. Ela mal havia chegado e já havia sido descoberta. Agora essa mulher provavelmente planejava interrogá-la para descobrir quem a enviara, e então talvez um dos guardas seria chamado para executá-la. Onde ela _guardara_ aquela pilula de cianureto, aliás?

— Fui tão óbvia assim? — ela sussurrou fracamente.

— Apenas para uma mulher tão experiente como eu, querida. — Himiko disse, dando tapinhas em sua mão. — Todas as garotas na sua situação tem um mesmo ar e aparência.

— Eu juro, isso vai mudar se eu tomar um banho…!

A mulher mais velha riu em bom espírito, preocupantemente calma e amigável apesar do fato de falar com uma espiã. Sakura temia que ela fosse uma dessas mulheres capazes de sorrir como um anjo ao enfiar uma faca na sua garganta. Até ela perguntar: — De quantos meses você está?

— Perdão…? — Sakura perguntou hesitantemente.

— Sua barriga ainda não está mostrando, e eu imagino que seja seu primeiro. Eu chuto que está de um ou dois meses.

A boca de Sakura havia ficado inexplicavelmente seca de repente. Ela não sabia se isso era pior do que ter sido descoberta como espiã. Entretanto, a mulher a sua frente era tão sábia e confiante que Sakura sabia ser inútil negar. — Um pouco mais de oito semanas, na verdade. — ela disse fracamente.

— Ah, não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou te mandar embora. Seria cruel. — Himiko disse, despreocupada. — Mas eu suspeito que sua carta de referência tenha algumas mentiras sobre sua experiência com o intuito de te despachar para nós. Quem que escreveu? Suas mãos podem mostrar os calos de um trabalho duro e honesto, mas você certamente nunca foi empregada antes, então eu sinceramente duvido que tenha sido seu "último empregador" a escrever.

Havia sido sua Hokage, na verdade. Mas Sakura estivera construindo uma história para explicar sua condição, já que era apenas inevitável que ela fosse descoberta se sua missão durasse tanto quanto esperado. — Meu guardião escreveu. — ela disse, com a quantidade certa de humilhação. — Estou em desgraça. Eu só preciso de um emprego por um tempo para poder me erguer. Espero não ser um peso para você.

— Empregadas têm se casado e criado seus filhos aqui junto da família por anos. Você não será um peso. — Himiko a garantiu. — Mas, e quanto ao pai?

Sim. E quanto o pai?

— É só que pela minha experiência — a mulher continuou. — homens ou não querem nada com seus filhos ou querem tudo. Só preciso ter certeza que ele não é do tipo que vai te procurar e causar uma cena. A família não vai gostar disso.

Sakura engoliu em seco. — Não… não, ele não vai vir atrás de mim.

Himiko arqueou uma sobrancelha especulativamente. — Ele não era seu parceiro, era?

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não.

A sobrancelha desceu rapidamente em desgosto. Sakura podia ver a que conclusão ela chegara.

— Eu não fui forçada. — Sakura acrescentou apressadamente. — Foi apenas um erro estúpido.

— Quantos anos você tem, Sakura?

— Vinte.

— Infelizmente, uma idade muito jovem para se cometer tais erros. — Himiko balançou a cabeça tristemente. — É sempre a mulher que sofre mais nesses casos, mas nós vamos fazer o máximo para tornar sua estadia confortável.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso vacilante, tentando ignorar a culpa corroendo seu interior. Ela só estava ali para se infiltrar nas juntas desse lugar com o objetivo de esfaqueá-los pelas costas. Talvez essa tarefa fosse mais fácil se a mulher fosse uma vadia insensível. Ser recebida de braços abertos e calorosos deixava Sakura extremamente desconfortável ao pensar em arruinar os empregadores dessa mulher, algo que inevitavelmente levaria a maioria dos, senão todos os, empregados a serem dispensados.

Bem, ela estava se precipitando. Seu trabalho era primeiramente averiguar quaisquer conexões que essa "família" possuísse com o crescente sindicato do crime que Konoha colocara em observação. Poderia até ser o caso de não haver conexão alguma, e o tempo de Sakura teria sido desperdiçado ali, mas, pelo menos, essa mulher simpática ainda teria seu emprego.

Claro, havia razões mais importantes para Sakura ter pegado essa missão, umas que não tinham nada a ver com sindicatos criminosos ou famílias nobres, e tudo a ver com o pequeno problema crescendo dentro dela. No entanto, havia bastante tempo para pensar sobre isso ainda.

— Vou te levar ao banheiro das serventes e deixar você se recuperar da viagem, mocinha. — Himiko disse bondosamente. — Quando tiver acabado, vai ter uma travessa de comida te esperando aqui, e então nós poderemos falar mais sobre suas tarefas.

Não havia nada como um banho quando você realmente precisava de um. Ao mais tarde afundar na água abençoadamente quente de uma das banheiras de empregada, Sakura permitiu sua mente tentar se ajustar a sua nova situação enquanto a água relaxava seus músculos doloridos. Muitas pessoas viviam e trabalhavam nesse lugar, e Sakura precisava se dar bem com todos. Naturalmente, eles suspeitariam dela, sendo uma estrangeira, especialmente se essa fosse mesmo a base de operações nada honestas, mas Tsunade alertara-a que a melhor forma de se misturar era simplesmente ser ela mesma e aguentar o tempo suficiente para a suspeita morrer.

Ela tinha de ser cuidadosa, no entanto. Os relatórios afirmavam que os mestres dessa propriedade eram impiedosos. Com o seu apoio mais próximo do outro lado de uma fronteira longínqua, não haveria ninguém para ajudá-la caso fosse pega. Caso ela estragasse tudo, levaria semanas para alguém em Konoha perceber a falta de comunicação. Meses até que alguém viesse investigar.

E não era só a sua vida que ela tinha te proteger agora. Todo passo que ela desse de agora em diante seria pensado duas, três vezes mais para evitar _quaisquer_ erros, porque ela não podia mais se dar o luxo de ser negligente. Tudo por causa de um erro estúpido que ela cometera…

Sakura passou as mãos sobre a barriga, explorando a leve precipitação que já lhe era familiar. Sob suas palmas, estava o começo de algo independente dela. Um dia ela o seguraria nos braços, e após um tempo ele seria então uma pessoa crescida, tão profunda e complexa quanto ela mesma.

Não pela primeira vez, a ideia a deixou se sentindo sobrecarregada e ela apressadamente reprimiu as lágrimas quentes. Ela desejou de novo que isso simplesmente não estivesse acontecendo com ela. Que ela não tivesse cometido aquele erro oito semanas atrás que tinha, de uma forma, custado sua própria vida. As coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas, não é?

Mas esse era o único jeito.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: _Num Dia de Julho..._

* * *

_*_Trecho da música **TO BUILD A HOME** (_The Cinematic Orchestra_)

**1 de 46**


	2. Num Dia de Julho

**Casa dos Corvos**

Capítulo Um: Num Dia de Julho

* * *

_É de se admirar_

_Que eu esteja procurando alguém para mim nesse lugar?*_

* * *

**8 Semanas Atrás**

A única coisa realmente fora do comum àquela manhã na sala de espera da Hokage era que Sakura estava lendo um livro de poesia. Era seu novo _Negócio_.

Era preciso dizer que Sakura aparecia com novos interesses e passatempos na mesma frequência que um cachorro pegava pulga, exceto que ela se livrava deles com mais facilidade. Mas não era porque ela raramente se prendia a um passatempo que seu interesse à época era menos agudo, ou que Sakura não se mantivesse engajada na atividade em questão. Tinha sempre que haver um jeito de matar o tempo enquanto eles esperavam seu capitão de time chegar, e Sakura descobriu que ler poesia era muito mais produtivo do que apenas encarar as paredes e limpar os ouvidos como Sai e Naruto respectivamente faziam.

Quando Kakashi finalmente deu o ar da graça, nenhum de seus subordinados sequer levantou os olhos para recriminá-lo.

— Está atrasado, sensei. — Sakura disse em zombaria.

— O que foi dessa vez? — Naruto exigiu; ao longo dos anos, ele desenvolvera um interesse quase perverso no quão amplas e variadas podiam ser as mentiras de seu sensei.

Kakashi deu de ombros. — O bebedouro do lado da Academia estava quebrado, e quando eu passei por lá tinha uma fila gigantesca de crianças miseráveis, parecendo cheias de sede. Como jonin, era meu dever e responsabilidade correr até a distribuidora mais próxima e pedir ajuda. Sorte que eu fiz isso. Quando eu voltei, três já tinham desmaiado…

Naruto se jogou na cadeira, perdendo o interesse. — Você contou essa duas semanas atrás.

— A mesma coisa não pode acontecer duas vezes? — Kakashi perguntou.

— Não quando não há bebedouro do lado da academia. — Sai apontou.

— Ah. — Kakashi assentiu. — Não é de se espantar que as crianças estavam com tanta sede então.

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Sakura e apanhou seu próprio livro. Isso em si era ligeiramente incomum, visto que Kakashi por vezes gostava de manter pelo menos um assento de distância entre ele e outra pessoa, por um motivo ou dois. Entretanto, só haviam seis cadeiras na sala de espera, e as outras duas ficavam do outro lado da sala. Por mais antissocial que fosse, Kakashi não era capaz de ser _tão_ óbvio assim.

No geral, Sakura não se importava com onde ele sentava; ela estava imersa nos poemas e em suas métricas e rimas bonitas e inteligentes. Muitos poemas eram sobre o amor e lindas mulheres, alguns eram tristes e outros bem realistas. Ela amava as variações e o ritmo, e suspirava imaginando quão romântico seria ter um parceiro tão comovido pelo seu amor por você que ele seria capaz de traduzir e imortalizar seus sentimentos no papel.

Ao seu lado, Kakashi riu entre os dentes. Ela o olhou de soslaio, imaginando que ele estava rindo de alguma piada suja do Icha Icha (que ela odiava), mas rapidamente voltou a olhá-lo quando percebeu que ele na verdade estava lendo o _seu_ livro sobre o _seu_ ombro.

Instintivamente, ela fechou o livro de poesia e o afastou. — Do que você está rindo? — ela reclamou.

— De você. — ele disse sem titubear. — Desde quando está interessada em poesia?

Sakura corou, mas ela não estava tão constrangida assim. Era seu novo Negócio, afinal, que ela escolhera por gostar da ideia de ser o tipo de garota que lê poesia. Porém, a risadinha de Kakashi a pegara de surpresa. Ele claramente não achava que ela era desse tipo de garota.

— O que tem de errado com poesia? — ela perguntou na defensiva. — É literatura de primeira. Embora eu não espere que _você_ saiba apreciar.

Qualquer um que tivesse o senso de humor do Jiraiya tinha que ser bem inculto, ela pensava.

— Consigo apreciar poesia tanto quanto qualquer outro homem. — ele disse. — Essa é do Naka, não?

— Parabéns, você sabe ler a capa.

Ele sorriu suavemente. — Eu conheço Naka.

— Ah é? — Sakura não se deixou enganar por um segundo.

— "_Tua alma definha mais rápido que seu rosto"_.

Sakura o encarou.

— Terceiro Ato de _A Montanha e o Mar_. Ele escreveu durante o encarceramento como poeta oficial do último imperador. — ele explicou, voltando para seu livro. — Foi uma das últimas coisas que ele escreveu antes da revolução começar e ele ser executado junto com o resto da corte durante a queda do império.

Sakura o encarou. — Não sabia que você conhecia tanto sobre poesia.

— Eu tenho muitos passatempos. — ele disse vagamente. — Pelo que parece, o que você está lendo provavelmente é um de seus primeiros trabalhos, antes dele se tornar um servo imperial.

— Sim. — Sakura disse, olhando para o livro. — Seu melhor trabalho.

— Duvido. Seus primeiros trabalhos são ridiculamente extravagantes e obcecados com romance. Foi só quando começou a escrever pro império que ele encontrou seu estilo. — Kakashi a contou.

— Que? Poemas sobre guerra, glória e agricultura? — Sakura fez uma careta. — Seus últimos livros são terríveis – é óbvio que ele estava escrevendo para alimentar o ego do seu mandante. Ele totalmente se vendeu.

— Bem, não estou surpreso que goste das coisas melosas. — Kakashi suspirou. — Você _é _uma garota.

— O que isso tem a ver? — ela retorquiu. — É claro que seus primeiros trabalhos são bem superiores quanto sua paixão pela prosa.

— Mas sua técnica ao final era muito melhor.

— Técnica não é nada comparada a paixão!

— E, no entanto, ele não ganhou um tostão escrevendo por amor.

De fora até parecia que eles estavam discutindo de verdade. Naruto e Sai certamente achavam que sim, e se olhavam com preocupação, pois apesar de ser comum Sakura comprar briga com o capitão ou tentar agradá-lo, era incomum que Kakashi desse bola.

Entretanto, a verdade é que eles estavam se divertindo. Um sorriso singelo ameaçara surgir nos lábios de Sakura durante toda a interação enquanto ela tentava educar seu professor na importância da paixão, e admirando-se que Kakashi tinha opiniões fortes sobre a importância de exatidão… para um homem que ela anteriormente pensara não ter opiniões fortes sobre nada, que dirá métrica.

— O que aconteceu com o seu Negócio antigo, aliás? — ele perguntou, voltando para seu livro.

— Não sei do que está falando. — ela fungou.

— Cê sabe — ele incitou. — O Negócio de tricotar.

— Ela parou com isso pro _seu _próprio bem. — Naruto contou. — Você ficava usando tudo que ela tricotava para você. Ela começou a se sentir culpada depois de um tempo.

— Mas eu gostei do cachecol amarelo. — Kakashi disse. — Eu ainda tenho ele e vou usar quando chegar o inverno.

Naruto riu como se não tivesse percebido o olhar fulminante de Sakura. — Apesar de ter um buraco tão grande que sua mão passa por ele?

— _Por causa _do buraco tão grande que minha mão passa por ele.

— Eu tricotei uns melhores para você! — Sakura protestou. — Você só ficou usando esse pra me envergonhar!

— Foi a primeira coisa que alguém tricotou pra mim; tem valor sentimental. Eu gostei tanto quanto a primeira planta que o Naruto me deu: Sr. Ukki.

— Aposto que ele deu nome pro cachecol também. — Naruto especulou.

— Ele dá nome a tudo. — Sakura concordou com uma piscadela exagerada.

— Isso foi referência ao pênis dele? — Sai perguntou com sensatez. Foi um pouco demais para Sakura e Naruto, que começaram a rir tanto que ficaram sem ar, agarrando os braços da cadeira para manter a sanidade.

Kakashi dirigiu-lhes um olhar frio. — Vocês três são cruéis e tiram sarro do seu pobre e velho sensei. Eu deveria entregá-los pro Gai.

— Vamos nos comportar, Kaka-sensei. — Sakura disse com doçura, esbarrando o ombro no dele para deixar claro que eles estavam apenas brincando. — Mas eu vou fazer você gostar dos melhores poemas do Naka, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Kakashi olhou em lamúria para ela. — Você está abusando de mim.

— Não dá pra abusar de alguém com poesia, seu selvagem. — ela retrucou.

— Claramente você nunca foi prisioneira de guerra, diferente de mim. Como você acha que eu sei tanto sobre poesia?

— Você sabe tanto sobre poesia porque és um velho romântico e coração mole com uma alma atormentada que anseia pela capacidade literária de colocar em palavras o que se passa no seu coração. — ela lhe disse.

A atenção dele estava solenemente em seu livro erótico, mas ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo como se a beira de soltar uma risada. — Me pegou. — ele admitiu, incapaz de esconder o tom de divertimento.

Sakura recostou na cadeira triunfantemente.

Foi assim que o dia que mudou sua vida começou. Se tivesse algum evento que ela pudesse apontar e definitivamente dizer que _fora_ o seu divisor de águas, então aqui ele começara. De acordo com Kakashi, era fácil se perder no caminho da vida. Ela nunca fora propensa a concordar, já que sempre tivera muita certeza de seu futuro e de onde ele a levaria (e que as desculpas de Kakashi para disfarçar seus atrasos eram tão infinitas quanto sem importância), mas não havia como negar, em retrospecto, que os acontecimentos desta manhã em específico alteraram o curso de sua vida para sempre.

Quando Tsunade finalmente os chamou para entrar no escritório, elas os entregou dois pergaminhos. — Missão dividida, lamento dizer. — ela disse. — Vocês já sabem como funciona.

— Ah, velho. — Naruto reclamou em voz alta. — Elas nunca dão em nada!

— Há muitos rumores circulando sobre Iwagakure ter contratado um grupo mercenário, Naruto, e nós _precisamos_ checar todos eles na baixíssima chance de, pelo menos, _um_ dar em algo tangível. — a Hokage o lembrou. — Você tem sorte dessa ser uma missão rápida. Vocês devem estar de volta pro final da semana.

— Pequenos milagres. — Kakashi murmurou, pegando ambos os pergaminhos e entregando um para Naruto. Sakura já podia ver como ficaria a divisão dos times.

Era normal esses dias. Com o volume de missões despachadas para conferir todo e qualquer rumor, times estavam se dividindo ao meio para cobrir mais chão. No entanto, a falta de ação era preocupante. No momento, eles estavam sendo enviados para observar e espionar, embora o Time Kakashi nunca tenha encontrado nada digno de ser reportado. Para cada possível pista sobre uma invasão inimiga no país do fogo, haviam centenas de pistas falsas, mas todas precisavam ser investigadas, de qualquer modo.

Eles já haviam sido enviados em seis desse tipo, com Kakashi liderando uma metade e Naruto a outra. Em todas as vezes, Sakura fora pareada com o primeiro.

— Qual é a missão dessa vez? — ela perguntou, se aproximando de Kakashi para espiar o pergaminho que ele estava lendo.

— Ficamos sabendo que um jonin de elite de Iwa vai se encontrar com mercenários em uma dessas duas cidades em exatamente três dias. — Tsunade disse ao time. — Jonan fica ao norte e Chiba no leste. Uma delas é um chamariz, então vocês vão ter que se dividir de novo.

— Provavelmente as duas são um chamariz. — Kakashi apontou, examinando as instruções da missão.

— Provavelmente. — a Hokage concordou. — Mas se for verdade, vai ser um problema. Não estou falando de mercenários comuns. Eles fazem parte do Sindicato.

Após um intervalo significativo, Kakashi assentiu e enrolou seu pergaminho. — Vamos fazer nosso melhor. Naruto e Sai vão para Chiba, Sakura e eu ficamos com Jonan. Combinado?

Dois de seus subordinados assentiram – o terceiro apenas fez uma careta para ele. — Por que você sempre fica com a Sakura-chan? — Naruto perguntou com suspeitas.

— Porque toda vez que eu vou a qualquer lugar com você — Sakura disse, antes que Kakashi pudesse abrir a boca. — Você sempre espia quando eu tô trocando de roupa! Kakashi-sensei, por outro lado, é um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Isso realmente depende de pra quem você está perguntando. — ele proferiu suavemente. — Isso é tudo, Hokage-sama?

Tsunade os dispensou com um aceno. — Comecem as preparações. — ela disse. — Estão todos dispensados – e ao sair, mandem o próximo time entrar.

Ao saírem do escritório, Naruto jogou seu pergaminho de uma mão a outra com um olhar presunçoso no rosto. — _Nossa _missão vai ser a de verdade. — ele disse. — Mal posso esperar pra ver o rosto de vocês quando voltarmos com um monte de informações, e quem sabe um ou dois mercenários de brinde.

— Ah, você realmente acredita nisso? — Sakura retrucou no meio do corredor. — Você está tão confiante! _Nós _vamos trazer alguma coisa se tiver de fato. Não estou certa, Kaka-sensei?

Nada.

— Sensei? — Sakura olhou ao redor e viu o homem andando a frente deles. — Ouviu o que eu disse?

Aparentemente, ele não ouvira, já que escolheu esse momento para virar a cabeça vagamente na direção dela com um distraído: — Hm? — sua mente estava claramente a quilômetros de distância.

— Não seja um estraga prazeres. — ela o repreendeu. — Onde está seu espírito competitivo?

— Sim. — ele disse, com a falta de atenção de antes. Ele não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que ela dizia.

— Boa sorte com a sua dupla então. — Naruto disse, balançando a cabeça para os dois. — Nos vemos depois, você vai pagar pelas bebidas quando voltarmos com os bandidos.

— Não vou não. — Sakura respondeu. — Porque nós vamos capturar os bandidos!

— Claro, claro. — Naruto acenou em despedida e sumiu no fim do corredor com Sai.

Sakura alcançou Kakashi e andou ao seu lado, mãos atrás das costas e um sorriso singelo. — Por que está viajando tanto? — ela perguntou. — Lembranças de horripilantes recitais de poesia numa prisão da vila da Nuvem?

— Só estava pensando. — ele disse, em um tom decididamente mais sério que o dela. — Jonan fica na província noroeste.

— E?

— E foi lá que o Sasuke foi visto pela última vez, não?

— Ah… é. — o estômago de Sakura se revirou e seu sorriso murchou. Esse nome sempre acendia uma dor em seu peito quando ela o escutava, com frequência suficiente para que ela desejasse _não ter _escutado. — Bem… é uma província grande. — ela começou, com cautela.

— É. — ele concordou.

— Então não é como se…

— Não. — ele concordou novamente.

— Ele provavelmente foi pra outro lugar desde então.

— Certo. — ele deu de ombros e pareceu forçar o assunto para fora da cabeça. — Bem, eu tenho noventa e nove por cento de certeza que essa missão vai dar em nada, então não esqueça de levar um baralho ou algo do gênero. Talvez um jogo de tabuleiro?

— Vou levar Naka. — ela lhe disse.

— Ah. E eu vou ler tampões de ouvido.

Eles se separaram do lado de fora da torre na promessa de se encontrarem nos portões leste as oito da manhã em ponto. Sakura sabia que não precisaria acionar o despertador; Kakashi não apareceria até às nove e meia, de qualquer forma.

Ao se arrastar até em casa, Sakura se percebeu inexplicavelmente de volta a realidade com o baque que a vaga menção de Sasuke por Kakashi provocou. Era verdade que a última vez que a aparição do jovem havia sido reportada fora há duas semanas atrás em algum lugar das cidades litorâneas da província noroeste do país do fogo, provavelmente bem próximo da cidade que eles visitariam em alguns dias. Tsunade enviara ANBU de praxe para rastreá-lo, mas como sempre o rastro sumira. Sasuke não queria ser encontrado, e enquanto ele ficasse quieto e sem causar muitos problemas, Tsunade também não estava tão empenhada em achá-lo.

Havia um limite do quanto você podia tentar ajudar alguém que não queria sua ajuda. Sakura havia aceitado tempos atrás que assim seria para sempre: relatórios a cada dois meses, mas não mais que isso.

Naruto nunca desistiria de seu amigo, porém o coração de Sakura não era tão forte como o dele. Ela não podia suportar a ausência, o esperar, a rejeição e sua própria sucessiva incapacidade de alcançá-lo. Onde quer que Sasuke estivesse agora e o que quer que estivesse fazendo, não era mais da sua conta. Certas coisas você não consegue controlar, e ao dormir aquela noite com os olhos na primeira fotografia que o Time Sete tirara junto, ninguém podia dizer que Sakura não estava desejando o suficiente.

* * *

Quando Sakura acordou, ela pôs na bolsa as últimas necessidades que faltavam (e as coisas desnecessárias também) e partiu em direção ao portão leste. Ela chegou às nove em ponto, e somente trinta minutos depois Kakashi apareceu.

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? — ela bocejou para ele.

— Eu caí no box essa manhã, e até dez minutos atrás eu estava sob cuidado intensivo no hospital. Eles disseram que eu provavelmente não deveria andar pelas próximas duas semanas, mas eu disse que o descanso teria de esperar pois eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Quanta determinação. — ela disse inexpressivamente, embora a palavra não fosse bem essa.

— Obrigado.

Ele começou a andar para tomar a dianteira, mas no momento em que ele ficou do seu lado, a mão de Sakura subitamente agiu para segurar a manga de sua blusa. Ele não reagiu, nem mesmo quando ela se aproximou para fungar três vezes de forma exagerada no seu ombro. Kakashi simplesmente aguentou seu nariz intrusivo com paciência até que ela repentinamente fez um barulho de desgosto e começou a andar. — Achei que tivesse dito que tinha parado com isso! — ela grunhiu.

— Parado com o que? — ele perguntou de forma inocente, seguindo seus passos.

— Não venha com essa – eu posso sentir o cheiro daqui.

— Então joga o nariz fora.

— Você só faz isso pra relaxar quando está estressado. — ela acusou. — Com o que está estressado?

— Não sei se percebeu, mas está acontecendo uma guerra. — ele apontou.

— Ainda não. E como se a ideia fosse sequer levantar um fio do seu cabelo. — Sakura o encarou com expectativa, mas se ela pensava que a resposta sairia tão facilmente, ela estava enganada. Kakashi apenas deixou o olhar passear pelas árvores de um modo vago e pensativo, até que Sakura suspirou audivelmente e desistiu. — Vamos logo. — ela resmungou. — Mas não faça isso enquanto estivermos em missão. É errado.

— Posso fazer outras coisas erradas ao invés disso então?

— É só por uma semana, tenho certeza que você consegue se controlar.

Talvez ela estivesse sendo otimista demais.

Como em qualquer outra missão, eles se moviam rapidamente, procurando cobrir a maior distância possível com o objetivo de levantar acampamento cedo. Eles se dirigiram até as terras rurais do noroeste onde seu alvo, a vila de Jonan, ficava escondida entre ininterruptos campos e plantações de arroz. Naruto e Sai estariam se dirigindo para sua vila a leste, embora Sakura esperasse que os garotos dessem de cara com o chamariz. Ela não via ação apropriada há semanas e toda essa situação de sentar e esperar por nada era tão interessante quanto observar tinta secar.

Ainda assim… uma parte pequena no meio de seu cérebro ficaria contente em segredo se eles não achassem nada nessa missão. Só as implicações desses rumores já tirava o sono de bastante gente.

A concentração necessária para se viajar a alta velocidade deixava pouco espaço para conversa fiada, mas eles pausavam entre intervalos regulares para descansar sob a sombra de uma árvore generosamente folhada e beber água. Kakashi derramou um pouco d'água sobre sua cabeça, então Sakura deu uma de copiona e fez o mesmo – apenas para reclamar em desgosto quando mais do que o desejado escorreu por seu pescoço e adentrou sua blusa. Kakashi fez um ótimo trabalho em fingir que a risada era uma tosse.

— E você não tá nem suando. — ela reclamou. Debaixo das roupas ela se sentia desconfortavelmente pegajosa, e ao sentar seus joelhos grudaram um no outro.

— É porque eu sou perfeito. — ele disse com a cara lavada em sinceridade.

— Há! — Sakura zombou, e eles voltaram a zarpar, molhados mas refrescados.

Era uma viagem de dois dias até Jonan, então a primeira noite de sua missão teve de ser passada na floresta, a luz do luar. Kakashi escolheu um lugar no bosque e foi dada a Sakura a "honra" de cozinhar a janta. Eles conversaram um pouco, mas pela maior parte do tempo eles estavam cansados, e Kakashi _teimava_ em viajar quando ela falava com ele, algo que fazia desde o dia anterior.

— Tá acontecendo alguma coisa? — ela perguntou em voz baixa após perceber que seu olhar distante vagara por tempo demais.

— Hm? — ele olhou de relance para ela, sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Tá acontecendo alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? — ela perguntou. — Você está com a cabeça a quilômetros de distância.

— Só estou pensando. — ele sorriu suavemente e tomou um gole do caldo que ela lhe entregara.

Ela gostava de vê-lo sorrir; era caloroso e gentil, com um toque de insegurança. Ela vira pela primeira vez apenas alguns anos atrás, embora ela não fizesse ideia do porque demorara todo esse tempo, uma vez que ele não parecia ter problema em mostrar seu rosto para as pessoas. Pelo menos, ele obrigatoriamente abaixava a máscara para os médicos quando estes pediam para ver suas amídalas, mesmo que fosse com a reticência de um homem obrigado a tirar a cueca e mostrar suas partes íntimas.

No entanto, a primeira vez que ela vira seu rosto, ela ficou se sentindo inexplicavelmente triste depois. Não que ele fosse feio, bonito ou diferente do que ela imaginara (ela podia dizer que ele era bonitinho pra certos padrões). Sakura conhecera a máscara por tanto tempo ela que meio que se tornara seu rosto, então ver debaixo dela era uma grande violação da imagem que ela tinha dele, mais até que se ele realmente tivesse tirado a calça e mostrado as partes íntimas.

Ela estava mais acostumada com sua aparência esses dias. Mas ainda assim, as vezes ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir tímida perto dele quando estava sem a máscara. Só ser capaz de ver um de seus sorrisos suaves parecia mais íntimo do que ver o sorriso de qualquer outra pessoa.

Eles se retiraram para seus respectivos sacos de dormir, postos um ao lado do outro. Era estranho como tal proximidade num quarto teria sido um tanto significativo, mas dormir a metros de distância um do outro na natureza parecia normal e respeitável. E fazendo jus a sua observação no escritório de Tsunade, quando eles se trocaram na manhã seguinte, Kakashi respeitosamente virou de costas e não espiou.

Pelo menos não de um jeito perceptível.

Eles viajaram por mais um dia inteiro antes de finalmente chegarem na vila de Jonan, e imediatamente deram entrada numa hospedaria no topo de um penhasco que dava visão para boa parte da cidadezinha de um ponto de vantagem perfeito. Faltando ainda um dia para o suposto encontro entre o jonin de Iwa e os "mercenários", não havia muito o que fazer além de matar tempo na sacada de seu quarto dividido, observando a escassa população ir e vir na cidade como formigas no formigueiro. Todos eram tão simples, de aparência pálida e tediosa, que se um jonin de Iwa andasse no meio deles se destacaria como um cupim entre as formigas. Sakura deixou a tocaia para Kakashi, ainda que ele só tivesse um olho bom. Em vez disso, ela se deitou no futon macio, sob a luz do entardecer que entrava pela fresta da porta de correr e balançou o pergaminho da missão acima da cabeça.

— Kakashi-sensei? — ela começou em uma voz melódica.

— Sim, Sakura-chan? — ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

— O que é de fato o sindicato? — Ela rolou para deitar de bruços e olhou para as costas dele pela fresta da porta. Ele demorou tanto para responder que Sakura estava certa de que ele esquecera da sua pergunta, ocupado como estava espiando os telhados por um dos lados de um binóculo como se fosse um monóculo. — Cê sabe — ela começou novamente. — O sindicato que esses mercenários supostamente estão operando?

Kakashi abaixou o binóculo com um suspiro, mas não se virou para dar-lhe atenção. — É um grupo criminoso. — ele disse. — É isso que o sindicato é. Dizem que ele é liderado por mercenários, mas ninguém sabe ao certo. Pode muito bem ser um bando de células desorganizadas sem um ou mais líderes, e é por isso que essa missão não faz sentido.

Isso fez Sakura pausar. Ela franziu o cenho para as costas de Kakashi, pensando se realmente tinha percebido um que de impaciência em sua voz. Pela primeira vez, ele soava como se não quisesse conversar.

Ou quem sabe, assim como ela, a falta de ação o estava tirando do sério. Fazia tanto tempo desde que uma missão real havia sido dada a eles que _era_ fácil se sentir frustrado com toda a situação. Contudo, sendo um veterano de guerra e provavelmente já tendo passado por esses períodos de estranha calmaria antes do primeiro derramamento de sangue, para Kakashi não ser capaz de conter a impaciência era… estranho.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Sakura arriscou em voz baixa.

Ele hesitou, então se virou e lhe dirigiu um sorriso amigável. — Não mesmo. — ele disse antes de voltar a sua observação. Pelo resto da tarde ele melhorou um pouco a atitude, mas Sakura não se deixou enganar. Ela observou Kakashi tão atentamente quanto ele observava a cidade, tentando adivinhar porque os ombros dele estavam levantados e tensos, porque ele ficava passando a mão no cabelo e porque uma carranca permanente havia se instalado em seu rosto normalmente inexpressivo. Ficava mais óbvio quando ele abaixava a máscara para comer, como acontecia quando eles desciam para jantar. A recepcionista pareceu se ofender com sua expressão, e Sakura não podia culpá-la. Parecia que ele estava sendo servido uma comida horrorosa.

Sakura não arriscou conversar com ele enquanto vestiam roupas de dormir por detrás de biombos e se dirigiam para seus respectivos futons, um de cada lado do quarto. E quando Sakura não incitou conversa, o próprio Kakashi nunca tomou a iniciativa. Na realidade, ele estava tão imerso nos próprios pensamentos que Sakura percebeu ser a única a notar o silêncio peculiar entre eles.

Ela era o problema? Será que ela o irritara sem querer?

Na escuridão do quarto, Kakashi dormia tranquilamente. De vez em quando, Sakura não podia deixar de erguer a cabeça para ver se ele ainda estava lá, porque por alguma razão, bem lá no fundo, ela tinha a impressão terrível de que se ela não ficasse de olho, ele desaparecia. Ela nunca tivera uma sensação tão irracional antes, mas toda vez que ela olhava para o futon dele, ela se tranquilizava em ver seu cabelo claro desalinhado e cobertas bagunçadas.

Mas é claro que ele não iria a lugar algum! Onde diabos ele iria?

Uma ventania tomava conta do penhasco, agitando as telhas e paredes enquanto um ar gelado invadia o quarto da hospedaria. Sakura puxou as cobertas mais para si e afundou o nariz no travesseiro. Por mais que ela odiasse a falta de ação dos últimos tempos, ela também se sentia nervosa com a guerra prestes a estourar. Ela só participara de algumas batalhas e todas haviam sido breves e decisivas. Ela nunca vivenciara uma guerra longa e, de fato, declarada contra outra das grandes vilas. Tudo parecera tão seguro durante sua infância. Guerras entre clãs e vilas eram parte da história, algo tão ultrapassado quanto dinossauros na era em que ela nascera.

Mas lá estavam eles, correndo o risco de ficar a beira de outra era feudal, e era difícil recuperar aquela sensação de segurança que rodeara sua infância. Isso desde que começar a trabalhar com Tsunade lhe tornara ciente até demais do declínio de Konoha como uma das mais temidas e respeitadas vilas, para se tornar uma das ultrapassadas, a mercê das vilas mais novas e poderosas. Os abutres estiveram rondando desde a morte do Sandaime. Eles reconheciam um animal debilitado quando viam um; eles estavam apenas esperando o momento certo e as condições apropriadas para atacar.

Kakashi passara por isso antes, não? Ele certamente teria palavras de conforto para oferecer sobre o assunto? Sakura compulsivamente levantou a cabeça para procurar por ele, e de imediato seu interior congelou.

Seus cobertores estavam dobrados e sua cama vazia.

Sakura sentou-se apressadamente e se virou para olhar pelo quarto. — Kaka-sensei? — ela sussurrou cuidadosamente, mas nenhuma das sombras respondeu de volta.

Por um momento ela hesitou, estando quente e confortável em sua cama e sem vontade de abandoná-la… mas ela estava preocupada. Estalando a língua em irritação, ela chutou as cobertas para o lado e andou na ponta dos pés até a porta para espiar o longo corredor escuro e silencioso. Ela parou e ouviu. Ok, não estava tão silencioso assim; ela conseguia ouvir com clareza os roncos dos outros hóspedes nos quartos vizinhos – e até o som distante e abafado de uma mulher claramente gemendo de prazer. Sakura se convenceu de que ela estava apenas apreciando um bom chocolate de madrugada, e que Kakashi _não_ estava envolvido nisso, embora não a surpreenderia se estivesse.

Ela também ouviu o leve balanço pelo vento de uma porta que não estava adequadamente fechada. Ao final do corredor ela podia ver; uma porta que provavelmente dava para o lado de fora, e ela tinha quase certeza que estivera fechada quando eles chegaram.

Suspeita aumentando, Sakura andou de fininho pelas tábuas geladas até poder tocar a porta destrancada balançando ao vento. Ela segurou a respiração e contou até três – então escancarou a porta e pôs os pés do lado de fora.

— Ahá! — ela sussurrou.

Kakashi estava sentado a alguns metros num tronco de árvore, os cotovelos apoiados despreocupadamente até demais na cerca as suas costas. — Ah. — ele disse em velada surpresa. — Olá, Sakura.

Ela não se deixou enganar. — Levanta o pé.

— … Não.

— Sensei!

Com um suspiro, ele levantou a sandália e Sakura agachou para pegar o odioso canudo de papel que, embora pisado, ainda brilhava numa das pontas. — Achei que tivesse prometido se controlar nessa missão? — ela apontou.

— Se você se lembra, eu não prometi nada. — ele respondeu. — Mas o fato de ter um cigarro debaixo do meu pé é nada mais que prova circunstancial.

Sakura o apagou de vez na cerca e o jogou no ar, onde o vento prontamente o carregou para longe do penhasco. Ela olhou de volta para Kakashi com uma carranca ameaçadora ao abrir a boca.

— Não preciso de um sermão do clube antifumo. — ele interrompeu. — Você cuida da sua própria saúde, eu faço o que bem entender com a minha.

— Eu não ia dizer nada do gênero. — ela mentiu. — Só que é a segunda vez que eu te pego fumando em dois dias. Não é do seu feitio.

— Por que não? — ele perguntou.

— Você mesmo me disse que nunca fuma sozinho, apenas quando está estressado.

— Eu esqueci de mencionar que também fumo depois de transar. — ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela como se a desafiasse a ficar indignada.

Sakura decidiu ignorar sua tentativa de fugir do assunto. — Você tem agido estranho desde que recebemos essa missão. — ela apontou. — Como se estivesse irritado com algo.

— Não estou irritado com nada. — ele negou.

— O problema sou eu? — ela perguntou calmamente. — Eu fiz alguma coisa…?

Kakashi lhe dirigiu um olhar pasmo. — Por que você teria… — e ele rapidamente interrompeu a própria fala como se de repente percebesse seu tom áspero. — Talvez eu só não tenha ido com a cara dessa missão. Só isso.

Outra rajada de vento soprou ao seu redor e Sakura se abraçou em proteção. Não estava frio, mas também não estava particularmente quente; ela podia sentir os arrepios pela extensão do seu corpo. — Por que? — ela lhe perguntou.

— Não vai dar em nada. — foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Você não tem como ter certeza. — ela argumentou. — Nós podemos encontrar alguma coisa amanhã…

— Não vamos. — ele interrompeu mais uma vez.

Havia uma certeza mortal em seu tom de voz, e Sakura precisava admitir pra si mesma que ele provavelmente estava certo. De qualquer jeito, Kakashi não era de ficar impaciente com missões lentas. Ele por vezes parecia preferi-las, então por que essa missão estava lhe dando tanto nos nervos?

— É a calmaria antes da tempestade, Sakura. — ele disse calmamente. — Eu dou mais um mês… então a Quarta Grande Guerra vai começar.

Sakura estremeceu. Ninguém gostava de ser tão direto assim. Todos _sabiam_ que a guerra estava chegando, mas ninguém realmente dizia isso, e assim continuaria até o dia em que um ninja de Iwa matasse um ninja de Konoha, ou vice-versa, e então guerra seria a única coisa em suas vidas por um bom tempo.

— Kaka-sensei? — ela perguntou suavemente.

— Sim?

— Como é a guerra?

Ele olhou de soslaio para ela. — Está preocupada?

— Creio que sim. — ela disse vagamente. Ela sabia que _estava_ preocupada, mas ainda não era um medo de torcer o estômago, embora ela imaginasse que talvez _devesse_ sentir um medo do tipo se fosse mais esperta. — Eu nunca estive numa guerra.

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar aos poucos. — Não é tão ruim quando você pega a manha. Contanto que fiquem atentas, a maioria das pessoas sobrevive. Não deveria se preocupar. Você é uma garota inteligente e forte.

Sakura se animou pelo elogio, e teve de se lembrar que este era um homem que havia passado pela última grande guerra – a pior das três, pelas histórias. Se alguém conhecia a guerra, então era ele. — O que acontece se perdermos? — ela o perguntou, porque esse era o fim que todos em Konoha temiam.

— Se perdermos? — ele repetiu categoricamente. — Quem sabe? Depende de Iwa. De praxe nós seremos usados e explorados. A pressão vai cair sobre o daimyo, e provavelmente vamos perder muitos territórios estratégicos para o país da terra, que eles devem usar como plataforma para levar a guerra aos países menores até controlarem a maior parte da região noroeste. Se eles estiverem se sentindo particularmente impiedosos, vão queimar Konoha por completo e o que restar dos clãs ninjas e civis vai ser forçado a se refugiar em outras vilas ou quem sabe, criar uma nova. O futuro é bem incerto para uma vila que perde a guerra. Mesmo se sobrevivermos, vamos ficar fragmentados.

Isso não parecia divertido. Sakura franziu profundamente o cenho para a escuridão e engoliu em seco. — Eu não acho que consigo abandonar Konoha. — outra rajada de vento fez seu cabelo esvoaçar ao redor do seu rosto. Ela apertou os olhos, tremendo quase de forma perceptível agora.

Kakashi começou a se despir do casaco preto de lã. — Você não vai precisar fazer isso. — ele disse. — Porque não vamos perder. As forças de Iwa são quase iguais as nossas e no geral, nós temos mais experiência. Se eles invadirem, teremos a vantagem de conhecer o território e o clima. E se tudo mais falhar, temos a Kyuubi. A derrota é improvável.

Ao dizer isso, ele pôs os braços ao redor dela e depositou o casaco sobre seus ombros. O calor vindo dele era tão inacreditável que Sakura parou de tremer quase que imediatamente, embora ela tenha ficado ligeiramente irritada consigo mesma por tremer e com ele por ter pena de forma desnecessária. Ainda assim. Ela estava aquecida agora… mesmo que a gola cheirasse de forma desagradável a cigarro, e ele estivesse esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo em seus braços cobertos de um modo rápido e carinhoso, assegurando-a que seu mau humor não era para ela. — Mas por que eles começariam uma guerra bem _agora_? Por que não antes? — ela apontou. — Não acho que eles fariam isso se não tivessem algo que antes não tinham.

— Um ás na manga? — Kakashi deu de ombros. — Talvez não. Os estrategistas de Iwa nunca foram seu ponto forte, e eles ainda estão desmoralizados da última vez que o derrotamos. Não vejo como poderiam ter alguma chance, mesmo com todos os truques do mundo.

— E se o ás na manga for o Sindicato? — ela perguntou.

Suas mãos pausaram nos ombros dela e ele pareceu pensar por um momento. — Mesmo que nós tomemos isso como verdade, e assumirmos que o Sindicato é realmente operado por mercenários, Iwa estaria em suas mãos. Você não confia em mercenários para lutar suas guerras. Quase sempre o tiro sai pela culatra.

Ela estava certa, é claro. Ele já passara por isso antes e de fato _tinha _palavras de conforto sobre o assunto. Só de ouvir sua voz contando sem titubear porque exatamente Konoha não perderia espantava muita da tensão que ela nem percebera ter até se sentir leve e tranquila de novo. — Obrigada. — ela sussurrou.

Geralmente, após dar um animado conselho e receber seu agradecimento, ele sorriria e possivelmente tocaria o topo de sua cabeça de forma afetuosa, como se ela fosse uma bobinha preocupada demais. Mas quando ele a encarou dessa vez, seu olho estava escuro e quase inelegível. Quase inelegível, porque o que ela conseguia ler era remorso.

De algum jeito, sobre alguma coisa, ele estava mentindo para ela.

Ele subitamente fechou o olho como se soubesse que ele tinha lhe traído e se levantou com rapidez. — Está muito frio aqui fora para você, e já que você insiste em me oprimir, vamos voltar os dois para dentro.

Ligeiramente confusa, Sakura se permitiu ser arrastada de volta pelo corredor até o quarto que eles abandonaram. Ela parou ao lado do seu futon, dedos agarrando os lados do casaco de Kakashi que ainda a mantinha aquecida em seu calor, mas Kakashi se dirigiu em linha reta pra sua cama com um suspiro cansado.

— Precisamos começar cedo amanhã, Sakura. — ele murmurou, tirando a poeira do travesseiro.

Ela se sentou no futon, mas não se moveu. — 'Noite, Sensei. — ela sussurrou em resposta, sua cabeça zunindo com pensamentos e confusão que aquele único olhar dele provocou. Mesmo quando ele se deitou e sua respiração nivelou, Sakura permaneceu sentada, olhando para sua figura e mortalmente ciente de que ele estava tão acordado quanto ela.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: _Catalisador_

* * *

*Trecho da música **IS IT ANY WONDER **(_Sophie Ellis-Bextor_)

**2 de 46**


	3. Catalisador

**Casa dos Corvos**

Capítulo Dois: Catalisador

* * *

_Nós conversamos a noite toda e durante o dia_

_Até que não haja mais o que dizer_

_E quando acabamos, você diz que foi divertido_

_Mas é melhor assim*_

* * *

Sakura levantou resmungando na manhã seguinte, exatamente ao mesmo tempo que o sol. Se dependesse dela, ela nem _sonharia_ em acordar pelas próximas duas horas, no mínimo, mas numa missão com Kakashi você tinha de aceitar que haveria alguns exercícios medonhos de autodisciplina envolvidos. Embora isso, ela pensou ao olhar para o relógio, seja claramente um crime.

— Levanta, flor do dia. — disse ele, contornando seu futon para abrir as portas de correr, deixando entrar os primeiros raios pálidos do amanhecer. Revoltantemente, ele já estava de banho tomado e vestido com roupas civis cuidadosamente descuidadas. Isso fez Sakura perceber que seu hábito de ser um idiota preguiçoso que muitas vezes não saia da cama até o entardecer nos dias de folga era só para que ele pudesse fazer coisas horríveis como acordar às quatro da manhã nos dias de missão.

Sakura grunhiu ao rolar para fora da cama como uma morsa obesa e se arrastou em busca dos sapatos, e depois foi para o banheiro. Quando voltou, estava igualmente vestida com roupas civis, embora ainda não muito contente por ter jogado água fria no rosto. Ela notou Kakashi avaliando-a e lembrou-se da expressão naquele mesmo olho na noite passada. Mas hoje era um novo dia e a oportunidade de decifrar o que ela significava havia passado. Ela também poderia ter visto coisa onde não tinha, e se advertiu para não pensar muito nisso.

— Você está aceitável. — disse ele, embora lhe entregando um lenço retangular. — Talvez você deva usar isso? Seu cabelo é um pouco chamativo pro disfarce.

Sakura obedientemente o enrolou em volta do cabelo até que apenas alguns fios estivessem visíveis e, olhando no espelho, ela concordou com Kakashi. Ela parecia muito mais com uma garota simples e trabalhadora agora. — Pronta. — disse ela.

— Então vamos.

Eles se dirigiram à cidade ganhando vida aos poucos para dar início a missão de reconhecimento. Mesmo que fosse um lugar pequeno, ainda era grande demais para se cobrir apenas com dois agentes, então Kakashi recorreu à ajuda de seus cães ninjas. Disfarçando-se de vira-latas, eles também ficaram irreconhecíveis e se separaram para monitorar diferentes partes da cidade.

— Por que eu não uso minhas invocações? — Sakura sugeriu animada. Mas Kakashi, estremecendo, sugeriu que não.

— Pode causar mais problemas do que resolver. — disse ele vagamente.

Ela sabia que, na realidade, ele simplesmente não gostava de sua escolha de animal.

Previsivelmente, Sakura foi quem ficou presa no mercado ao lado de uma barraca de peixe particularmente fedida. Lá, ela passou a maior parte do dia enviando relatórios inúteis para Kakashi através de seu intercomunicador, e comprando porções de dango para mordiscar.

Ela manteve os olhos atentos para qualquer um que parecesse se destacar. Ninjas costumavam ser bastante distinguíveis dos civis, pois seus movimentos eram uniformemente rápidos e fluidos, e era perceptível que eram mais conscientes de seus arredores. Com alguma sorte, o ninja de Iwa que ela estava procurando estaria de uniforme apenas para facilitar sua vida. Mas à medida que o dia passava e o sol ficava no pico, Sakura ficava cada vez mais entediada e pessimista. Talvez eles tivessem ficado presos com a pista falsa, afinal?

— Novidades? — ela implorou a Kakashi pelo rádio.

— Não. — foi a resposta curta e concisa. Ele soava tão exasperado quanto Sakura se sentia, então Sakura não tornou a perguntar. Ela sabia que se ele visse algo, ele falaria. Até então, tudo o que ela podia fazer era passear pelas ruas, vigiando cada rosto que passava até o sol desaparecer por completo doutro lado do vale.

E uma garota andando sozinha invariavelmente chamava atenção alguma hora. No momento em que partes do mercado estavam começando a fechar e Sakura estava se reunindo com Scruffy - um dos cães ninjas apropriadamente nomeados de Kakashi - dois meninos se aproximaram dela. Eles eram talvez um ano ou dois mais novos que Sakura, mas incrivelmente seguros de si, e embora Sakura estivesse contente pela distração de assistir multidões sem graça, ela permaneceu convenientemente desinteressada para eles, não encorajando e nem desencorajando suas tentativas de impressioná-la.

— Você trabalha por aqui? — um deles perguntou. — Eu nunca te vi antes.

— Só estou de passagem com meu chefe. — ela respondeu com sinceridade.

— O que você vende? — o outro cara perguntou, assumindo o óbvio.

Ela olhou para a barraca detrás deles. — Peixe. — ela disse rapidamente. — Todo mundo gosta de peixe. Sempre há demanda por peixe.

— Verdade. — os garotos concordaram, prestando mais atenção em seus braços e tornozelos nus. Infelizmente para eles, suas roupas civis cobriam qualquer outra coisa que pudesse interessá-los.

Mas Sakura, olhando para a barraca de peixes, notou algo - ou melhor, alguém. Imediatamente ela soube que aquele era o jonin de Iwa que eles estavam procurando; ela podia dizer pelo jeito que ele se portava, e pelo modo furtivo que ele olhava pelo mercado, como se procurasse inimigos de uma maneira que nenhum outro homem dali faria. Suas roupas podiam ser simples como as dela, mas eram novas demais e ele parecia longe de estar confortável nelas.

Também havia uma bandana de Iwa cobrindo sua testa. Isso era sempre uma pista.

O homem começou a se afastar da sombra da porta em que ele estava parado e partiu entre a multidão. Sakura imediatamente se desculpou com os garotos e passou a perseguí-lo, atrapalhando-se com o rádio. — Kakashi-sensei, eu o encontrei. — ela sussurrou, esbarrando em alguém em seu esforço de manter os olhos presos nas costas do jonin de Iwa.

— Que? — Kakashi exigiu rispidamente em seu ouvido.

— O jonin da Pedra… eu consigo vê-lo.

— Fique onde está, estou a caminho.

— Não, ele está se movendo. Estou seguindo ele.

— Sakura, _fique_ _onde está_.

— Mas eu vou perdê-lo! — ela reclamou em protesto.

— Sakura!

Qual o propósito de um velho careta que não deixava você fazer nada? Sakura puxou o rádio da orelha com um grunhido irritado e o enfiou no bolso. O jonin à sua frente atravessava a praça da cidade, desaparecendo em uma multidão de espectadores do lado de fora de algum tipo de clube. Se ela parasse agora, o perderia de vez. Seu contato mercenário provavelmente estava lá, e se Sakura esperasse por Kakashi, o acordo seria firmado e seus alvos partiriam.

Então, Sakura valentemente seguiu em frente, acenando para que Scruffy a seguisse. Ela se meteu na multidão e olhou em volta na busca do homem que estava seguindo. Não era fácil. O lugar estava cheio de homens, a maioria dos quais era inconvenientemente mais alta do que ela, de modo que ver sobre seus ombros era um pé no saco. Felizmente, Scruffy tinha o cheiro.

— Por aqui. — ele disse, navegando entre as pernas dos homens de pé e mesas. Sakura se encolheu para seguí-lo, até que ele a levou para o que parecia ser um quarto dos fundos.

_Ali_!

Ao lado da parede estava seu alvo, conversando com outro homem que parecia ainda mais decadente e suspeito! Era isso. Essa definitivamente era a reunião para a qual eles foram enviados para interceptar. Ele estava estendendo a mão e sacudindo a mão do mercenário... ela não podia mais esperar. Kakashi simplesmente não chegaria a tempo.

— Ei! Você! Parado aí!

O grito de Sakura fez o quarto cair em silêncio e todas as cabeças girarem em sua direção. Seu alvo também a olhou um segundo antes dela agarrá-lo pelas lapelas e derrubá-lo no chão. Enquanto ela pressionava o joelho em suas costas para mantê-lo no lugar, Scruffy fazia sua parte ao encurralar o segundo homem contra a parede com uma série de latidos e rosnados ameaçadores.

— Que diabos está fazendo? — o homem debaixo dela ofegou. — Quem é você?!

— Eu que faço as perguntas. — ela retrucou, puxando seu colarinho com força suficiente para sufocá-lo enquanto puxava uma kunai para pressionar contra sua garganta. — Você tem muita coragem para aparecer num lugar como este.

— Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando. — ele tentou se levantar, mas Sakura só enterrou o joelho com mais força em sua coluna até que ele tombou com um grunhido de dor. Estranho. Para um jonin, ele não parecia tão forte... e seu amigo mercenário tinha um medo incomum de cães.

— Qual era o propósito dessa reunião? — ela exigiu. — Me responda e eu te deixarei viver.

— Nós estávamos só... fazendo planos. — ele ofegou.

— Que planos? — Sakura aproximou a kunai. Gotas de sangue começaram a aparecer.

— Para o fim de semana! — o Jonin gritou. — Eu juro! Pare de me cortar… isso dói.

Sakura parou, mais em completo desgosto do que por piedade. — _O quê?_

— Olha, não sei o que eu fiz, mas eu juro que não fiz nada! — o homem debaixo dela tremeu. — É sobre aquela garota em Maika? Ela me disse que tinha dezoito anos!

— Se controla, homem, você é um jonin! — Sakura gritou. — E você invadir o território do país do fogo é considerado um ato de guerra.

— Invadir? Mas eu moro aqui!

Durante todo esse tempo, as pessoas observavam em absoluto espanto um o homem crescido sendo subjugado por uma jovem minúscula, enquanto o outro tentava subir numa mesa para evitar ser mordido por um vira-lata furioso. Então, uma nova pessoa entrou na sala com três cachorros a tiracolo. Ele levou um momento para avaliar a situação e, em seguida, com um assobio suave, ordenou que Scruffy parasse de aterrorizar o homem para voltar para o seu mestre.

Sakura não percebeu. — Como assim você mora aqui?

— Casa número doze, perto do pomar. Pergunte à minha mãe!

— Não diga besteiras… você é de Iwa!

— Não sou não!

— Então que diabos é isso? — Sakura tirou a hitai-ate do homem e esfregou no seu rosto. — Você realmente achou que eu não tinha reparado você andando por aí com uma insígnia da Pedra na cabeça?

— Uma o quê?

— Esta pequena gravura aqui. — ela apontou com o dedo, sua paciência ficando cada vez mais nula. — Essa coisa que parecem duas pedras, uma em cima da outra… esse é o símbolo de Iwa.

O homem encarou. — Eu não sabia disso. Um cara só me deu.

Sakura rangeu os dentes silenciosamente.

— De manhã. — ele continuou. — Um homem me entregou e disse que combinava comigo… que eu deveria usá-la. E-eu não sei quem ele era. Cara grande. Meio assustador. Eu não queria dizer não, entende?

Sakura estava debatendo se deveria arrancar a cabeça do homem apenas porque sim quando uma mão roçou em seu ombro. — Anda. Vamos embora.

Eles haviam sido enganados. Não a surpreenderia se, enquanto ela interrogava esse cara, o verdadeiro jonin de Iwa tivesse passado despercebido. Ele claramente estava ali de manhã para fazer desse cara uma distração. Provavelmente, a reunião já havia terminado e eles perderam a chance.

Sakura se levantou lentamente. — Desculpa. — ela disse, sem se arrepender, para o homem no chão, porque se as pessoas insistiam em andar por aí usando parafernália inimiga, ela sentia que não podiam reclamar se e quando levassem uma dura. Ela só se deu o trabalho de ajudá-lo a se levantar antes de rapidamente se virar e ir embora com a boca fechada para salvar a dignidade. As pessoas podiam encarar o quanto quisessem e sussurrar pelo canto da boca sobre como essa era a razão pela qual as mulheres não eram permitidas dentro do clube, mas os ouvidos de Sakura, embora normalmente atentos ao menor sinal de crítica, não estavam prestando atenção. Ela abriu caminho dentre a multidão reunida até estar na praça da cidade mais uma vez.

Kakashi e seus cães saíram atrás dela, e com a velocidade com que a porta foi batida atrás deles, ficou claro que todos haviam ganhado uma proibição vitalícia de entrar no bar.

— Alguém deu a bandana a ele. — ela reclamou com ele por cima do ombro. — Alguém de Iwa.

— Muito provavelmente. — Kakashi murmurou.

— O que significa que perdemos os alvos. — como diabos ela iria explicar isso a Tsunade?

— Não necessariamente. — Kakashi refletiu. — Esta vila é particularmente próxima da fronteira do país da terra. Lugares como este tendem a ter gente de tudo quanto lugar. Eles não têm o clima adequado para arroz no país da terra, então você pode imaginar com que frequência eles negociam com aldeias como a de Jonan.

Sakura parou e deu-lhe um olhar penetrante. — Você não podia ter mencionado isso antes?

— Não parecia relevante. — ele deu de ombros.

— Relevante? Eu estava apontando uma faca pro pescoço de um homem inocente!

— Nenhum homem é inocente. Tenho certeza que ele fez algo na vida para merecer tal tratamento. — Kakashi inclinou a cabeça. — Eu te _disse_ para esperar.

— Se ele realmente _tivesse_ sido o nosso alvo, isso significaria tê-lo deixado escapar. — Sakura respondeu. — Você realmente achou que eu ficaria de braços cruzados?

— Você já ouviu falar no provérbio sobre tolos apressados? — sua voz era afiada.

— Você já ouviu falar o sobre _não fode_? — a língua de ninguém era mais afiada que a de Sakura.

Três cães choramingaram ansiosamente a seus pés e, se tivesse um olhar que resumisse a palavra "cresça", seria o que Kakashi estava dirigindo a ela no momento. Ele olhou para a praça da cidade, que estava nitidamente mais vazia do que há algumas horas atrás, e depois para o céu escurecendo. — Não adianta brigar por causa disso; vamos só voltar para a pousada. Se houve ou não uma reunião aqui hoje, acho seguro dizer que a perdemos.

Sakura caminhou ao lado dele, carrancuda, irritada mais consigo mesma do que qualquer outra pessoa. A questão do temperamento de Sakura era que raramente ela o controlava, o que a tornava suscetível a descontar em qualquer pessoa infeliz o suficiente para estar por perto, mas isso era algo que Kakashi já tinha entendido. Ele nunca parecia se ofender demais com seu humor ácido. De certa forma, isso o tornava mais fácil de se ignorar.

Quando chegaram aos estreitos degraus rochosos que levavam à hospedaria no topo do penhasco, ela havia se acalmado um pouco. — O que dizemos a Tsunade-shishou? — ela perguntou, ainda carrancuda, mas disposta a conversar.

— A verdade. — ele disse com indiferença. — A missão foi inconclusiva.

Uma pontada de irritação invadiu Sakura enquanto eles procediam em fila única. Era tarde demais para voltar para Konoha, então eles agora tinham de passar a noite. Que desperdício de tempo essa missão tinha sido!

Uma vez no topo, Kakashi dispensou suas invocações e uma empregada de olhos escuros e cabelo platinado os cumprimentou na porta da hospedaria, os convidando para jantar. Sakura teria aceitado assim como fizeram na noite anterior, mas Kakashi lançou um olhar de consternação para a mulher e anunciou que eles decidiram ter uma noite tranquila no quarto.

— Não me lembro de ter decidido isso. — Sakura murmurou em voz baixa ao caminharem descalços de volta para o quarto, se afastando da empregada na entrada. — Eu estava ansiosa para comer decentemente.

— Podemos pedir alguma coisa. — ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

— Só porque você é anti-social, não significa que _eu _tenha de ser. — disse ela. Eles entraram no quarto alugado e a primeira coisa que Sakura fez foi tirar o lenço da cabeça. _Melhor assim._

A mão de Kakashi tocou seu braço suavemente, fazendo qualquer pensamento que sairia de sua boca em seguida desaparecer. — Por que não ficar aqui e jantar comigo?

Ele passara muito tempo cercando de cachorros, porque ele tinha aquela expressão levemente esperançosa, suplicante e ligeiramente magoada masterizada. A resposta usual de Sakura era imitá-lo, pois ele era mais suscetível a suas próprias táticas do que ela, mas desta vez ela sabia que seu desejo de permanecer era maior que o dela de jantar fora.

Sakura perdeu a silenciosa guerra de expressões e cruzou os braços. — Tudo bem. — ela disse, irritada. — Mas eu queria afogar as mágoas.

— Nós podemos muito bem fazer isso daqui. — ele caminhou até um armário baixo contra a parede e abriu as portas para gesticular pro seu interior.

— Saquê! — ela exclamou.

Não havia muito o que se fazer nesta cidade para afogar as mágoas, então eles pegaram uma garrafa e sentaram-se na varanda, assistindo o pôr do sol. Apesar de trabalharem juntos há oito anos, era raro que tivessem a oportunidade de desfrutar juntos em privado uma bebida. Houve muitas vezes recentemente, especialmente com as missões mais recentes de times pela metade, que eles se sentaram e comeram juntos (e ela descobrira que ele era um meticuloso que comia com os dedos muito próximos da comida), mas não era comum que eles compartilhassem uma garrafa de vinho de arroz.

Kakashi serviu um copo de saquê para cada um e Sakura o levou até o nariz. Então ela pensou em sua fraqueza para álcool. — Quer algo para comer? — ela perguntou a Kakashi.

— Não. — ele disse de forma breve.

— Bem, eu quero. — álcool sempre caia melhor se ela tivesse alguma comida para acompanhá-lo, e ela não estava com vontade de aloprar muito esta noite. — Eu acho que vou até a cozinha pegar...

— Não, pode deixar, eu faço isso. — disse Kakashi de repente. — Você fica aqui e eu pego.

— Mas... você nem sabe o que eu quero. — Sakura apontou, piscando para ele.

— É só me dizer. — ele disse.

— Mas... eu não sei o que está no menu.

— Por que você não pede o mesmo de ontem?

— Mas... eu não quero a mesma coisa de novo...

Ela o encarou enquanto ele batia os dedos impacientemente contra o chão de madeira da varanda. Ele parecia determinado a fazer isso por ela, mas ela não conseguia entender direito o motivo. Kakashi nunca se esforçava para fazer algo remotamente parecido com um "favor" para ninguém, e era até uma piada na aldeia que Kakashi não ajudaria sua própria mãe a levantar se ela caísse da escada. Não tendo mãe, era difícil averiguar se essa afirmação era verdadeira ou não.

Pelo menos ela sabia que _isso_ não estava certo.

— Você pode vir comigo? — ela ofereceu após uma longa pausa.

Seus dedos pararam de tamborilar. — Eu não estou com fome.

_Obviamente, esse não era o ponto!_ ela pensou exasperada. Ele já havia dito que não queria comida, mas se ofereceu para buscar em seu lugar, mas recusou quando perguntado se queria ir junto, mas...

— Tudo bem. Que seja. — Sakura suspirou, desistindo antes de ganhar uma dor de cabeça. — Volto em um minuto.

— Espero que sim. — e algo no modo como ele disse fez parecer que ele realmente esperaria. Como se ele fosse correndo pelo corredor arrastá-la de volta pela orelha se ela não voltasse exatamente em sessenta segundos.

— _Que homem esquisito. _— ela sussurrou para si mesma ao sair do quarto, sabendo que ele podia ouvi-la.

Ela seguiu pelos corredores, procurando a cozinha para fazer seu pedido. Uma das cozinheiras alegres entregou-lhe um cardápio e ela deliberadamente levou pelo menos um minuto e meio para decidir o que comer.

Kakashi não veio correndo pelo corredor. Que decepcionante.

Dez minutos depois, ela voltou ao quarto com uma simples bandeja de tofu frito e, depois de vasculhar por um segundo a mochila em busca de um determinado objeto, levou as coisas para a varanda onde Kakashi ainda estava sentado. Seus olhos se encontraram, e era uma daquelas raras ocasiões em que eles se encaravam sem uma máscara entre eles.

Ele notou o livro na mão dela. — O que você está lendo? — ele perguntou.

— Naka. E você? — ela não tinha deixado de notar o livro que ele pegara em sua breve ausência.

— Pornô.

— Me pergunto, estamos virando pessoas enfadonhas e previsíveis? — ela suspirou quando tornou a se sentar. — Bem, talvez eu esteja. Você, no entanto, já era enfadonho e previsível.

— Eu troco com você. — ele sugeriu. — Vou ler seu maldito Naka se você ler meu pornô.

Sakura considerou. Ela tinha certeza de que ele aprenderia a abraçar o lado romântico de Naka se apenas lesse um pouco de sua prosa por vontade própria, mas ela estava disposta a ser submetida a pornografia no processo? Não que ela implicasse com pornografia. Ela tinha alguns livros sujos escondidos debaixo do colchão em casa, mas a regra para as meninas era que você podia ser uma pervertida, _desde que ninguém descobrisse_. Ler pornografia na presença de uma testemunha era simplesmente um tabu.

— Passo, muito obrigado. — ela abriu o livro e depois, sentindo que Kakashi precisava relaxar um pouco, respirou fundo o ar fresco da montanha e olhou para o pôr do sol através do céu amarelado. — Isso não mexe com a sua alma?

— Nem pense nisso.

— Acho que esse momento pede por um pouco de poesia.

— Não se atreva.

— "_Meu amor é minha prisão, minhas palavras são minhas chaves…"_

Ela teve de parar naquele instante porque Kakashi enfiou um pedaço de tofu frito na sua boca.

— Você tem razão, isso mexe com _alguma coisa_. — ele disse alegremente enquanto ela tentava decidir se mastigava, engasgava ou cuspia.

— Está preso na minha garganta… — ela reclamou. — Tão seco...!

Ele entregou o copo de saquê que ele já tinha enchido para ela e ela rapidamente tomou em goles largos até o tofu descer por completo. — Poesia romântica, — ele disse a ela. — é para garotas e homossexuais reprimidos. Nenhum homem hétero jamais ficaria interessado por letras cheias de frufru.

Possivelmente havia _alguns_ poemas de Naka que ele poderia se interessar, mas Sakura se absteve de recitá-los por vergonha. Kakashi gostava de rejeitar seu amor pela poesia de Naka, alegando que era tudo simplista, cor de rosa e nada real, mas isso era apenas porque ele não sabia das _outras_ coisas.

— O verdadeiro amor não é sobre dar as mãos e sentir as coisas. — continuou ele. — O verdadeiro amor é complicado, sujo e doloroso mais frequentemente do que puro, honesto e agradável.

— Você acha que eu não sei disso? — ela respondeu com uma pontada de arrependimento. Ninguém poderia acusar Haruno Sakura de não conhecer o amor. Ela passara a maior parte de sua vida apaixonada e sendo ignorada, e ela sabia _exatamente o_ quão angustiante e complicado o amor podia ser, porque _ainda_ doía.

Mas se ele queria sujo, ela podia dá-lo também.

Sem olhar para o livro, ela começou a recitar. — _O anel que circunda o dedo da minha amante, recebido com prazer, deslizou sobre sua junta e, em seguida, repousou. Que encaixe tão bem quanto ela se encaixa em mim. Friccionando confortavelmente. Precisamente do tamanho certo…"_

— De quem é esse?

— Do Naka.

— É imundo. — ele olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — E você sabe de cor.

Sakura desviou o olhar e levou o copo aos lábios enquanto suas bochechas ardiam. — Eu nem cheguei na melhor parte.

— Estremeço só pensar.

Sakura engoliu seu saquê com convicção, mais para esconder seu constrangimento do que qualquer coisa. Mas é claro que ela esquecera que era saquê, não água, e ficou a ofegar e tossir assim que o álcool atingiu seu estômago e - o que se parecia com - seu cérebro.

— Você não deveria ter feito isso. — ele observou, notando ela vacilar. — Não é você que cai do assento no bar depois de uma taça de vinho? Ou é o Naruto?

— Não, sou eu. — ela não se dava bem com o álcool, então conscientemente afastou o copo e esperou a tontura retroceder.

Por outro lado, ela conhecia Kakashi bem o suficiente para saber que ele tinha uma aparência de falsa sobriedade quando bêbado, e geralmente a única coisa que o denunciava era uma língua um pouco mais solta e a tendência de sorrir com mais frequência. Ele não começaria a balançar vertiginosamente até o quarto ou quinto copo. Quando ele ficava _realmente_ bêbado, começava a rir, e seria então a hora de levá-lo para casa antes que ele começasse a passar cantadas ruins para as garçonetes.

E então para os garçons.

No entanto, Sakura não podia se gabar por estar particularmente sóbria no momento. O saquê havia se transformado em um calor exacerbado que a deixou se sentindo leve e alegre. Não bêbada, mas com uma certa autoconfiança que a deixava saber que havia um relaxante em suas veias.

— Fico feliz que esteja se sentindo melhor hoje. — disse ela honestamente.

— Hum? — ele olhou para ela.

— Você parecia agitado ontem à noite. Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim ou algo do gênero.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. — Não vejo por que eu estaria. E se eu me animei, provavelmente foi porque você é uma boa companhia. — disse ele, dando-lhe um leve sorriso. — Melhor que a maioria.

Havia um calor suave naquele sorriso que ela não estava acostumada. Desconcertada, ela sorriu vagamente de volta e voltou sua atenção para o pôr do sol, tentando descobrir o que aquele sorriso a lembrava e o que significava. Talvez ele estivesse um pouco bêbado, afinal. Raramente Kakashi admitia em voz alta que gostava da companhia dela. Ela sempre suspeitou disso, mas ele nunca vocalizara tais sentimentos.

Era melhor não pensar nisso, para que ela não acabasse pensando _demais_.

— Uma pena o que aconteceu com a missão. — ela soltou.

Ele deu de ombros. — É o que acontece às vezes. — disse ele. — Você sentirá falta disso quando a guerra começar.

— Provavelmente.

Eles ficaram sentados em contemplativo silêncio enquanto o sol se escondia atrás das montanhas, manchando o céu de um laranja quase ardente. Gradualmente ficou mais escuro, porém quando Sakura olhou para Kakashi, ela ainda pôde ver o reflexo em seu olhar. — O que você está pensando? — ela perguntou.

— Guerra traz arrependimentos. — disse ele. Suas palavras foram quase abafadas pelos dedos pressionando seus lábios distraidamente. — O resultado da guerra pode ser imprevisível, mas o que você pode sempre prever é que fará algo de que se arrependerá. Algo que nunca poderá voltar atrás.

A que exatamente ele estava se referindo? Crimes de guerra? Ele não tinha nenhum em seu registro, ou pelo menos nenhum que tivesse sido reportado. Talvez tenha sido a erros mais pessoais que ele se referiu? — Todo mundo tem arrependimentos. — disse ela, escolhendo um tom apaziguador.

— É mesmo? — ele disse suavemente. — Quais são os seus então?

Sakura sentou e brincou com a barra do short de algodão. — Vejamos... quando eu era menor, estava no mercado com a minha mãe. Não me lembro por que, mas eu estava de mal humor. Estava amuada, fazendo pirraça e esperneando, e minha mãe estava se esforçando bastante para me animar. Ela ofereceu me comprar um pacote de bebês d'água de uma das barracas de brinquedos, mas eu recusei.

Ela ficou em silêncio e depois de um momento Kakashi olhou para ela, incerto. — E?

— _E, _— ela enfatizou. — você sabe o quão irados bebês d'água eram quando eu era criança? Todo mundo os queria! Você os coloca na água e eles mudam de cor e tudo mais, e se você coloca um menino com uma menina, eles se multiplicam várias e às vezes até geram plantas e outras coisas. Mas eu estava tão mal humorada que disse "não", e por anos eu me arrependi muito disso.

Kakashi a encarou. — Você se arrepende... de não ter ganhado bebês d'água.

— Sim. Por quê? Do que você se arrepende?

Era como se ele não tivesse certeza de como superar sua história épica de arrependimento. Ele piscou repetidamente, olhou para o céu escurecido e depois disse meio vagarosamente. — Me arrependo... de ficar bêbado na festa de aniversário da Morioka Hana quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Ela me deu todos os sinais, me deu até um beijinho, e quando ela estava prestes a me levar pro quarto, eu vomitei nos seus sapatos e desmaiei. Ela nunca mais falou comigo.

Apesar de sua desventura, Kakashi estava sorrindo em autodepreciação, e não pareceu se importar muito quando Sakura começou a rir tanto que quase caiu para trás. — Isso… você… ah… ai, meu estômago! — ela ofegou, secando as lágrimas. — Talvez ela só tenha fugido, Sensei! Uma garota que é dissuadida por um pouco de vômito não vale o seu tempo.

— Você é muito dura com as garotas normais, Sakura. — ele repreendeu. — Você provavelmente limpa vômito todos os dias naquele maldito hospital, então você já se acostumou com esse trauma. Não se pode esperar que garotas normais lidem bem com demonstrações violentas de... entusiasmo.

— Talvez. Ela ainda parece muito espalhafatosa.

— É, eu não sei o que estava pensando na época. — ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e sorriu novamente com carinho por suas próprias memórias. Guerra e arrependimentos foram momentaneamente esquecidos e ele relembrava de tempos mais felizes.

É claro que Sakura tinha arrependimentos, e alguns mais sérios que ainda a assombravam. Ela se arrependia de não ter sido importante o suficiente para Sasuke para fazê-lo ficar. Ela se arrependia de estar muito ocupada no hospital salvando a vida de outras pessoas para ter percebido a saúde de sua própria mãe se deteriorando até que fosse tarde demais. Ela se arrependia de ter sido maldosa com sua mãe aquele dia no mercado porque por vezes ela fora uma criança revoltantemente egoísta que machucara os sentimentos de sua mãe em muitas ocasiões, mas deixar que esses arrependimentos a dominassem e a arrastassem para a miséria não era como alguém deveria viver a vida

E ela não planejava deixar Kakashi fazer isso também. Ele provavelmente tinha arrependimentos suficientes para durar várias vidas, mas Sakura preferia quando ele sorria e ria e contava histórias embaraçosas sobre sua juventude. Nem todo mundo tinha que ficar preso em sua própria escuridão.

— Um brinde. — disse Kakashi, entregando-lhe o copo de saquê.

— Ao que? — ela perguntou, confusa.

— A bebês d'água e vômito, — disse ele com a cara séria. — e Haruno Sakura.

— A bebês d'água, vômito e a mim. — ela concordou. — Claramente, todos no mesmo patamar.

Ela tomou um longo gole e depois outro na tentativa de acompanhar Kakashi, que parecia estar bebendo seu copo de uma só vez. Quando ela chegou ao fim, sua cabeça girou e ela imediatamente lembrou mais uma vez que não tinha tolerância. — Aah. — ela soltou, sorrindo timidamente. — Deveríamos parar. Temos que voltar amanhã, e não há nada pior do que viajar de ressaca.

— É, você tem razão. — disse ele, enquanto servia a ambos mais uma dose.

Em retrospecto, Sakura pensou que deveria ter sabido ser uma má idéia. Mesmo quando as missões eram um fracasso aparente, nunca era prudente baixar a guarda. O álcool era um dos três pecados shinobi, afinal. No entanto, uma parte altamente suscetível de sua personalidade pensava que, se Kakashi estava fazendo isso, não poderia ser tão irresponsável, pois Kakashi era, sob muitos aspectos, a própria definição de "sensatez".

Tinha isso e o fato de ser uma experiência singular poder fazer Kakashi rir tão facilmente. Era um prazer em si só enchê-lo de mais bebida para ver seu exterior rígido e taciturno desmoronar um pouco. Seus sorrisos vinham com mais frequência, e seu olhar permanecia no dela um pouco mais do que o necessário. Toques eram trocados livre e casualmente, mas ainda com uma emoção que intrigava Sakura tanto quanto seus sorrisos.

Quando ela o pegou olhando para ela novamente, ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse perplexa. — O que? — ela perguntou.

— Nada. — ele deu de ombros com um sorriso privado. — Eu estava pensando no quanto você parece um hamster comendo tofu assim.

Ela levou um minuto a mais para mastigar antes que pudesse engolir e responder. — Essa é uma das comparações mais lisonjeiras que eu já recebi.

— É?

— Outras crianças costumavam me chamar de cabeçuda. Testa de marquise. Você pode não ter notado, mas por baixo dessa franja minha testa se estende até aqui. — disse ela, apontando para um lugar improvável na parte de trás do crânio.

— Então eu deveria parabenizá-la por conseguir esconder tão bem.

— Convincente, não?

Ele riu baixinho. — Eles estavam apenas com inveja, Sakura. Você é uma garota muito bonita e uma das mais inteligentes que eu conheço. Eu ficaria surpreso se você não tivesse provocado alguma inveja ao longo do caminho.

O outro problema de Kakashi elogiar tão raramente era que era difícil saber como responder. Ela voltou o rosto para o vale, esperando que o céu escurecido escondesse seu enrubescer enquanto sorria e dava de ombros. — Nem todo mundo implica com os outros por inveja. Isso é apenas algo que as vítimas dizem umas às outras para se sentirem melhor. Na verdade, as pessoas implicam com as outras porque se sentem superiores, seja física ou mentalmente. O instinto humano de ostracizar desajustados é mais forte que o instinto de ostracizar aqueles que admiramos.

Ele estalou a língua. — Você ficaria mais feliz se acreditasse que eles faziam isso por inveja.

— Você já sofreu perseguição?

— Não. Eu _era _um valentão.

— Você ainda é para a maioria dos seus subordinados.

— Apenas sem querer.

— Bem, você parece de boas para mim.

— Talvez porque você vá me bater se eu não for gentil?

Ela torceu o nariz e bateu com o ombro no dele. — Eu sei que no fundo você é um grande amorzinho. Eu já vi você lendo os poemas mais sentimentais do Naka disfarçados de pornô quando você acha que ninguém está olhando. E eu testemunhei as lágrimas masculinas de emoção escorrendo pelo seu rosto quando...

— Não, isso foi apenas um sonho que você teve. — ele protestou.

— O que você sabe sobre os meus sonhos? — ela perguntou arrogantemente.

— Eu sei que estou neles algumas vezes.

— Fazendo o que? — ela perguntou imprudentemente. As sobrancelhas dele se contraíram sugestivamente e ela ofegou, escandalizada. — O que… nunca! Eu nunca… ah, você é tão pervertido!

Bem, _nunca_ era um tanto mentira. Houve uma noite estranha cerca de um ano atrás, quando, depois de passar mais de duas semanas mimando seu superior doente, ela sonhara em montá-lo numa cama de hospital e acordara profundamente perturbada. Principalmente porque ela não quisera acordar. No entanto, ela teve sonhos sexuais com a maioria dos caras que ela era consideravelmente próxima, e até vários envolvendo Ino. Não significava nada (além de que ela provavelmente era um pouco gay), mas apenas lembrar disso numa situação como aquela fazia sua pele esquentar com uma mistura de vergonha e outra coisa.

— Estou apenas brincando com você. — ele tranquilizou.

— Você é um homem mau. — ela bufou de brincadeira.

— Pensei que tivéssemos concordado que eu era legal com você.

— Retiro o que disse; você é irremediavelmente terrível.

— Grandes palavras para uma garota bêbada.

— Não menos verdade. — ela respondeu.

Ele suspirou. — É, talvez...

Quando ela voltou a olhar para ele, notou que ele estava olhando para o vale novamente, sua expressão um pouco mais retraída do que há momentos atrás. De repente, ele passou a mão sobre a testa e fechou os olhos, como se finalmente tivesse percebido algo.

— Talvez devêssemos encerrar a noite? — ela sugeriu, imaginando que talvez ele tivesse bebido demais.

— Suponho que seja melhor. — disse ele densamente. — Antes que eu faça algo realmente embaraçoso que você vá usar contra mim pelo resto da minha vida.

É mesmo? — Pensando bem, você gostaria de outra bebida? — ela perguntou brilhantemente.

Até Kakashi não estava bêbado o suficiente para cair nessa. — Ha ha. — ele soltou enquanto se levantava um pouco instavelmente para voltar ao quarto deles. Sakura o ouviu colidir com a porta pelo menos duas vezes e estremeceu. É. Ele bebera um pouco demais...

Sakura pretendia ficar um pouco mais para aproveitar a noite quente e ver as estrelas aparecerem, mas isso foi por água abaixo quando um chamado lamentoso ecoou atrás dela. — Sakura-chan! Me ajude.

Ela suspirou e revirou os olhos. — Sim, senhor. — ela respondeu em divertimento, e em silêncio desejou boa noite aos céu antes de voltar para o quarto.

Kakashi já estava sentado no futon, esfregando as têmporas como se estivesse com dor de cabeça. Ele não precisava tanto assim de ajuda, ele só queria atenção. — Aqui. — disse ela, puxando um jarro do armário e enchendo um copo de água. Ela o entregou, mas quando ele não conseguiu fazer mais do que segurá-lo, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e guiou o copo prestativamente aos lábios dele, forçando-o a beber ou ficar coberto de água. Ele acabou fazendo um pouco de ambos e tossiu e resmungou enquanto ela observava com um sorriso.

— Você diz que _eu sou _uma pessoa má. — protestou ele, a água escorrendo pelo queixo. — Por que você não só derrama sobre a minha cabeça?

— Ok. — Sakura falou alegremente, e tentou fazer exatamente isso.

Mas mesmo que ele estivesse bêbado, os reflexos de Kakashi não estavam tão entorpecidos, e ele estendeu a mão ao mesmo tempo para pegar o copo e lutar com ela pelo controle. O copo começou a inclinar perigosamente na direção de Sakura. Ela chiou e tentou empurrá-lo de volta. No entanto, a próxima coisa que ela percebeu foi que Kakashi estava rindo e ela encharcada com água fria.

Gotas de água fria escorriam pelas pontas de seu cabelo e caíam no decote do colete. — Eca. — ela reclamou, fazendo uma careta.

Ela notou Kakashi sorrindo suavemente para ela, mais uma vez com aquela estranha expressão quente em seus olhos que parecia tão familiar, mas tão estranha. Ela tremeu um pouco e não achou que fosse pela água fria, mas sim pela excitação de outro tipo. — O que? — ela perguntou, dando-lhe um sorriso tímido.

— Você. — ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. — Você é incrível.

Ninguém nunca dissera que ela era incrível antes - pelo menos não de uma maneira agradável. Um rubor irrompeu em suas bochechas; um que se piorou quando ele estendeu a mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo molhada da bochecha dela.

— É claro que eu sou incrível. — ela começou a balbuciar nervosamente. — Por que eu não seria incrível? Eu era a melhor da minha classe, sou uma médica de elite e aprendiz da Hokage, e eu posso vencer do Jinchuuriki das nove caudas com um braço amarrado nas costas… É claro que sou incrível. Também fico bem com água fria na cara.

Ela estava nervosa porque ele parecia estar chegando mais perto. Ele ainda estava segurando o pulso dela de quando ajudou a levantar o copo de água sobre sua própria cabeça, e seu polegar deslizava suavemente para frente e para trás na pele sensível do interior de seu braço. Arrepios correram por sua espinha, fazendo-a ficar quieta ao observá-lo apreensivamente enquanto ele a observava, até que seus olhos pesados pareceram deslizar de seu rosto para seus lábios.

— No que está pensando, Kaka-sensei? — ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu letargicamente. — Em como é fácil esquecer das coisas quando você está por perto. — disse ele, e então gentilmente soltou o pulso dela para cair de costas com um suspiro. O clima fora quebrado, embora Sakura ainda se sentisse terrivelmente estranha e quente ao olhar para ele se espreguiçando e esfregando os olhos cansadamente. Sua camisa havia subido um pouco, expondo uma parte de seu abdômen nu coberta esparsamente por cabelos claros e ásperos que desapareciam sob o cós da calça. Era a visão mais fascinante que Sakura já tinha tido.

— A guerra sempre traz arrependimentos. — disse Kakashi, desconcertado. Sakura podia ver que sua mente havia retrocedido para o tópico anterior. — Você sempre perde alguém. Eu perdi minha mãe na segunda guerra secreta, meu pai na terceira, junto dos meus amigos e professor. Então você pensa, se todo mundo está morto, você não pode mais se machucar, certo? Então _eles _vêm até você da surdina e você se encontra de volta onde começou, e tudo o que você pode fazer é esperar que desta vez tenha forças para manter todos vivos dessa vez.

— Blá, blá, blá… — Sakura murmurou, cutucando o nariz dele. — Você está bêbado, sensei.

Ele segurou a mão dela. — Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você, Sakura. Não vou deixar que ninguém morra desta vez.

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, perplexa com a seriedade dele. — Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. O que você estava dizendo ontem à noite sobre você cuidar da sua saúde e eu cuidar da minha?

— Não seja tão orgulhosa. — ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos. — Você não precisa ser orgulhosa comigo.

A mão dele caiu ao lado do joelho dela e Sakura observou seu rosto curiosamente, percebendo que ele estava rapidamente pegando no sono. — Você não é o melhor companheiro de bebedeira, sabia? — ela disse para seu rosto suave e impassível. — Dormindo na minha cara, credo.

— Eu não estou dormindo. — ele murmurou, e só para provar ele deu um tapinha na sua bunda...

... e Sakura socou-lhe forte o suficiente no estômago para fazê-lo rolar com um grunhido de dor. — Guarde essas mãos pra você, seu velho pervertido. — ela o repreendeu severamente. — Só porque eu estou bêbada não significa que você pode tirar vantagem de mim.

Kakashi permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio.

Ela se inclinou sobre ele. — Sensei? — ela perguntou. — Você está morto, sensei?

— Sim. — ele respondeu.

— Ah. O que você quer que eu diga no seu funeral?

— Diga que eu era incrível e inteligente. E que eu morri fazendo o que amava.

— Ok. Mas eu vou dizer pra todo mundo que você morreu fazendo amor com um aspirador de pó.

Ele reclamou. — Eu não duvidaria. Você é cruel, Haruno Sakura.

— E é por isso que você me ama.

— Ache o que quiser. — ele resmungou de mau humor.

Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo suave em sua têmpora, como se não o tivesse socado em primeiro lugar. — Boa noite, sensei. — ela disse docemente. — Temos uma longa jornada de volta amanhã, então tenha sonhos agradáveis.

— Eu desejaria o mesmo, mas eu estaria mentindo. — ele disse asperamente, esfregando o estômago abusado. Apesar da carranca óbvia que forçara, ele ainda não conseguia esconder um sorriso sonolento.

Sakura rastejou para seu próprio futon e se enfiou dentre os lençóis frios com um suspiro, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente quente e feliz, e talvez apenas em parte devido ao saquê. Quando fechou os olhos, ela viu o sorriso caloroso de Kakashi e lembrou-se da maneira casual que ele tocara seus cabelos, e depois daquela parte desprotegida de sua barriga desnuda. Seu coração se sentia preenchido e ela não se importou em analisar o porquê. Tudo o que ela queria era dormir pensando nele... em como se a camisa dele subisse mais alto, teria ele um umbigo para dentro ou para fora?

Uma risada escapou de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse refrear.

— Pare de ter pensamentos pervertidos sobre mim, Sakura. — Kakashi murmurou do seu lado do quarto.

— Nos seus sonhos. — ela respondeu sonolenta e rolou para enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro.

* * *

Se ela teve sonhos agradáveis, certamente não se recordou deles ao acordar. Uma luz pálida e fria atravessava as portas abertas de correr e uma dor aguda invadia seu nariz e, pelo que parecia, seu cérebro também.

— Ai... minha pobre cabeça. — ela resmungou ao se sentar, ignorando o peso de uma ressaca que a deixaria de cama.

— É isso que você ganha por beber durante o trabalho. — disse uma voz do outro lado do quarto, em um tom muito hipócrita para um homem que bebeu pelo menos o dobro do que ela. Ela lhe lançou um olhar turvo, notando que ele estava vestido, de banho tomado e reclinado de uma maneira relaxada contra a parede com o mesmo e velho Icha Icha na mão.

Não havia justiça no mundo. Os velhotes não deveriam sofrer com ressacas mais fortes que os mais jovens?

Sakura deu um grunhido irritado e chutou as cobertas para se dirigir até a tela divisória com pernas bambas. A tarefa terminada e oficialmente um alarme falso, ela não sentiu nenhuma necessidade de vestir novamente suas roupas normais de trabalho. Depois de desaparecer no banheiro para jogar água nos olhos, era hora de partir.

— Pronta? — Kakashi perguntou quando ela reapareceu.

Ele estava inegavelmente com um humor melhor do que ontem, mas a essa altura ela havia desistido de tentar entender o que isso significava. — Pronta. — ela concordou com uma voz grossa, e juntos eles foram até a recepção para pagar as contas.

— Alguma coisa do minibar? — a mulher detrás da mesa perguntou.

— Só o saquê. — Kakashi admitiu para ela. Sakura estava atrás dele, esfregando as têmporas e desejando muito que eles já estivessem de volta em Konoha.

— Uhum. — a mulher anotou mais despesas no recibo. — Vocês usaram quaisquer outras coisas?

— Bem, teve um aspirador de pó...

Risadas roucas de repente surgiram de Sakura enquanto a atendente olhava para os dois em confusão. — Perdão? — ela perguntou, franzindo a testa para Kakashi.

— Nada não. — ele disse seriamente, falando por cima dos risos de Sakura. — Não usamos nada. Quanto que deu?

Sakura ainda estava lutando para controlar o riso após Kakashi pagar a mulher e eles saírem. A empregada de cabelos platinados da noite anterior havia sido substituída por uma empregada de cabelos castanhos que lançou a Sakura um olhar preocupado ao passarem. — Você não tem nenhuma consideração pela minha pobre cabeça? — Sakura o perguntou. — Não conte piadas estúpidas.

— Eu só conto porque você ri igual uma idiota. — ele ressaltou.

— Não rio não. Nem um pouco. — disse ela, de repente nem um pouco divertida.

Eles encontraram a estrada que dava para a saída da cidade e, em pouco tempo, os prédios começaram a desaparecer atrás de árvores e penhascos, até que tudo o que eles viam eram longos arrozais e o vislumbre distante do oceano à sua direita. Mesmo no interior, ela podia sentir a pitada de sal no ar.

— Você acha que Naruto e Sai encontraram alguma coisa em Chiba? — ela murmurou para seu companheiro em silêncio. — É irritante não termos encontrado nada, mas talvez não tenha sido uma perda de tempo.

— Hum? — Kakashi olhou para ela.

— Ar fresco, vista bonita, duas noites numa pousada, todas as despesas pagas por Konoha. — ela deu de ombros. — Devíamos ver essas oportunidades como férias.

Ele desviou o olhar novamente. — É mesmo? — ele não parecia completamente convencido.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar tímido enviesado. — Estou grata de ter vindo com você. — disse ela sinceramente. Ele não olhou para ela ou respondeu de forma alguma, mas ela sabia que o surpreendera. — Você não é uma má companhia.

— Ofensa disfarçada de elogio? — ele adivinhou.

— Estou falando sério. — disse ela. — Esta missão poderia ter sido uma chatice completa. Se eu viesse com Naruto, ele teria reclamado o tempo todo. Se eu viesse com o Sai, eu já teria o matado. Gosto de passar o tempo com você… eu acho, só isso.

Ele ficou quieto por um longo tempo. — Entendo.

Talvez ela tivesse falado demais ou fora de hora. Ela sabia que ele não era um homem que se sentia à vontade para se expressar, e ainda menos à vontade com outras pessoas se expressando. Era fácil brincar com ele, e diabos, até _flertar_ com ele como ela fizera ontem à noite com o saquê, mas quando a conversa se tornava sincera e pessoal, de repente não havia nada a dizer.

Ele estava envergonhado, ela podia dizer, então para poupá-lo, ela se virou e olhou para as intermináveis plantações de arroz. Fora o suficiente para tirar aquele peso do peito, e agora ela podia voltar para as coisas sem sentido e idiotas como: — Como você acha que eles fazem arroz tufado?

Que era um assunto sobre o qual Kakashi sabia muito mais do que sentimentos e, portanto, podia falar muito mais livremente, mesmo que não fosse muita coisa.

Sakura teria de viver com o fato de que seu superior sempre seria um idiota deslocado e fazer com que ele falasse às vezes era um milagre. Ela tinha que agradecer pelo fato de conhecê-lo há tanto tempo que eles podiam conversar com relativa facilidade, e ela sabia que ele falava com ela de uma maneira que não fazia com mais ninguém, mesmo com pessoas que ele conhecera a vida toda. Muitas pessoas diziam que Hatake Kakashi não tinha o menor senso de humor, mas isso não era verdade. Era só que apenas poucas pessoas conseguiam vê-lo, e mesmo quando viam, menos pessoas ainda entendiam. Infelizmente, Sakura era uma delas.

Ele _era _uma boa companhia, uma vez que você se acostumava com ele. Podia ter demorado alguns anos, mas Sakura podia dizer com facilidade que considerava Kakashi um de seus amigos mais próximas. Ela realmente gostava dessas missões sozinhas com ele, e gostava de como, quando ele estava bêbado, ele olhava para a boca dela e tocava sua pele e até ocasionalmente agarrava sua bunda. É claro que ela não podia deixar que ele soubesse que ela gostava, mas não era assim com nenhum de seus outros amigos. Ela nunca tinha a vontade de dar liberdade a eles do jeito que fazia com Kakashi.

Pela tarde, eles seguiram um rio em direção a uma cidade pequena, mas surpreendentemente movimentada. Sakura sugeriu que eles a contornassem. Lugares como este estavam sempre cheios de ladrões.

— Me pergunto se eles vendem aspirina aqui. — Kakashi refletiu.

Sakura olhou para ele pelo canto do olho. — Você _está_ de ressaca, não é?

— Possivelmente. — ele disse, se esquivando. — Você pode andar por aí, se quiser, mas eu acho que vou dar uma procurada. Encontro você do outro lado?

— Claro. — Sakura particularmente não se importava. Ela apenas deu de ombros e eles se separaram, Kakashi se dirigindo para as densas multidões da cidade e Sakura caminhando entre a grama por uma parte sombreada, além das casas. Os sons da cidade à sua esquerda e o rio à sua direita a acompanhavam pelo caminho enquanto as árvores se tornavam mais espessas. Não havia muitas pessoas nesse caminho. Ela passou por um casal no meio de um passeio com uma criança no carrinho e um velho carregando lenha nas costas.

Seria culpa de Kakashi se ele surgisse do outro lado da cidade com metade de seus pertences desaparecidos. Até os ninjas de elite tinham problemas com ladrões de elite em centros como esse, o suficiente para que Kakashi tivesse sorte se aparecesse com alguma roupa sequer no corpo. Sakura sorriu para si mesma. _Essa_ podia ser uma visão interessante.

Olhando para o relógio, ela percebeu que o dia havia se passado rapidamente. Além desta cidade, não havia nada além de florestas e planícies, o que significava outra noite acampando sob as copas das árvores. Com a ressaca incomodando sua cabeça, Sakura não tinha certeza se queria passar por isso. Talvez ela pudesse convencer Kakashi a ficar _ali_ pela noite. Claro que ele diria que os bons shinobi não se queixariam de passar uma noite lá fora, mas então ela apenas piscaria os olhos e ameaçaria falar sobre "sentimentos" de novo.

Sakura voltou o olhar para o caminho à sua frente e notou que havia outra pessoa caminhando um pouco à sua frente, embora a passos lentos, de modo que ela estava se aproximando gradualmente. Ela não deu muita atenção a ele de início. Havia vários viajantes neste pequeno desvio em torno de uma cidade lotada e suspeita, e ele não parecia especial.

Exceto que ele parecia.

Detrás dele, tudo o que ela conseguia perceber era que ele era um homem alto, com longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. Um comerciante? Ele parecia ter uma espécie de mochila, mas o longo tubo atrelado as alças começava a parecer cada vez mais com a bainha de uma espada enquanto ela se aproximava. Um ninja?

Havia algo inquietante sobre ele. Ela não sabia se era a maneira como ele estava andando ou as roupas que vestia, mas algo lhe parecia explicitamente familiar. De repente, ela teve certeza de que conhecia a pessoa à sua frente. Como se sentisse o escrutínio, ele virou a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro. Quando ele a viu, parou na hora. Sakura fez exatamente o mesmo.

Porque não era todo dia que você se deparava com Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: _A Origem da Culpa_

* * *

*Trecho da música **TIME GOES BY **(_Air Traffic_)

**3 de 46.**


	4. A Origem da Culpa

**Casa dos Corvos**

Capítulo Três: A Origem da Culpa

* * *

_Eu tinha seu número um tempo atrás,_

_Na época em que éramos jovens,_

_Mas eu tive de crescer.*_

* * *

— Um frasco de aspirina, por favor, senhorita.

A jovem alegremente desapareceu atrás do balcão a fim de pegar uma simples embalagem branca. — Mais alguma coisa, senhor? — ela perguntou.

— Não. — ele disse distraidamente, olhando atrás dela para as fileiras brilhantes de caixas de cigarros. Sua boca podia ter dito uma coisa, mas seu olhar claramente dizia outra, e a garota percebeu com um verdadeiro instinto de vendedor.

— Cigarros, senhor? — ela perguntou.

Kakashi suspirou. — Claro. Eu mereço. — disse ele, apontando sua marca preferida. — E uma revista.

— Qual delas, senhor?

— Hum... a que tiver a maior barra de censura na frente.

A vendedora olhou compreensivamente para suas compras ao entregá-las. — Dia ruim, senhor? — ela adivinhou.

— Três, na verdade. — ele suspirou, e começou a contar certinho o total, um centavo de cada vez, tanto para irritar os compradores atrás dele na fila quanto para ver se a garota se intimidava com a enorme pilha de moedas para perceber que ele a estava pagando a menos.

Ela não percebeu. Colocando todo o dinheiro na registradora, ela deu-lhe um brilhante sorriso falso. — Próximo, por favor.

Pisar na rua era como topar com uma migração de gnus, e uma olhadela pro mar de corpos lentos e empoeirados foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perceber que Sakura provavelmente estava certa em contornar a cidade. Ainda assim, às vezes valia a pena se livrar dela, uma vez que nem todos os pequenos prazeres da vida podiam ser desfrutados quando a Rainha da Santidade ficava no seu pescoço. Então, enquanto caminhava dentre as densas multidões, ele se certificou de guardar os cigarros e a revista de sacanagem no fundo da bolsa, onde Sakura tinha menos chance de encontrá-los. Ele não queria levar outro esporro dela. Ele estar atrasado já era ruim o suficiente, para início de conversa. Sem dúvida, ela já estaria do outro lado da cidade, batendo o pé impacientemente e pensando em algo espertinho e afiado para dizer quando ele finalmente aparecesse.

Mas com a velocidade que a multidão lhe permitia se mover, ele teria de mantê-la esperando. Especialmente quando, a certa altura, ele ficou preso atrás de um grupo de velhas fofoqueiras que gostavam de parar a cada poucos metros para se encarar e conversar. Parecia rude passar entre elas (e ele sempre tivera um fraco por velhinhas fofas), então Kakashi esperou pacientemente por brechas no tráfego ao seu redor, sabendo que cada segundo a mais que ele demorava provavelmente brotava outra ruga de raiva na testa de Sakura.

Um ombro colidiu com o seu. — Hum... perdão!

— Perdão. — disse Kakashi automaticamente ao mesmo tempo, nunca tendo se livrado daquele condicionamento social inicial de se desculpar com quem estava errado, pois geralmente a culpa era sua de alguma maneira.

O jovem que colidiu com ele rapidamente continuou no seu caminho sem parecer destinar outro pensamento a Kakashi. Ele estava com pressa. Kakashi o olhou com curiosidade por um momento antes de tatear a bolsa onde seu dinheiro e objetos de valor estavam guardados. Ainda estavam lá. Bom, muito bom. Ele deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho, esperando sinceramente que não fosse assaltado antes de sair desta cidade. Sakura nunca deixaria de perturbá-lo se fosse.

É claro, quando ele finalmente alcançou o portão leste, onde a jornada para Konoha continuava, ela não estava em lugar algum.

_Estranho,_ pensou Kakashi ao andar de um lado para o outro por alguns minutos, em caso dela apenas estar fora de seu campo de vista. Não havia como alguém tomando o atalho ao redor da cidade chegar por último, certamente não alguém como Sakura, cujo defeito era muitas vezes chegar cedo _demais_.

Ah, bem. Ainda havia muito o que fazer enquanto esperava.

Encontrando um local adequadamente protegido sob uma árvore, onde ele podia ficar de olho nas duas entradas da cidade, Kakashi sentou-se com um suspiro e secretamente extraiu o primeiro cigarro de seu novo pacote. Ele o acendeu com um pequeno jutsu de Katon, e com outro olhar furtivo para garantir que Sakura não estivava vigiando, ele deu sua primeira tragada.

_Felicidade_.

Não era sua culpa e ele não deslizava com frequência. Ele só adquiriu o hábito, em primeiro lugar, porque Asuma fizera parecer bastante legal, e essa era a fraqueza de qualquer garoto de dezesseis anos. Mas então Rin começara a reclamar do cheiro de suas roupas, cabelo e beijo, e ele teve de parar ou nunca mais conseguiria dar uns amassos com ela novamente... e essa era outra fraqueza de qualquer garoto de dezesseis anos.

Mesmo após a morte dela, ele não sentiu um forte desejo de recomeçar seu hábito "sujo", como Sakura chamava. Apenas ocasionalmente ele sentia vontade de provar o cigarro novamente; momentos em que ele estava para baixo... quando as missões continuavam falhando e as pessoas morrendo. Era estranho como às vezes ele só precisava de algo pequeno para se manter de pé. Às vezes precisava apenas de um único cigarro.

Exceto que ele sabia que, se as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam, como nessa missão, ele se tornaria uma maria fumaça, do tipo que faria até Asuma se revirar no túmulo.

Bem, pelo menos havia outros vícios para alimentar.

Kakashi enfiou a mão na mochila. _Enfermeiras Safadas Edição #324. _Ele a manejou como se as páginas fossem feitas de seda fina ao graciosamente colocar a revista em seu colo. Quando ele abriu na primeira página, o cigarro quase caiu de seus lábios.

— Uau...

"... _Haruka, 18 anos, __DD__, começou a estudar medicina este ano. Ela é tímida, mas confiante em administrar os cuidados carinhosos que seus pacientes mais precisam…"_

Ah, por que o hospital de Konoha não podia recrutar pessoas como a adorável Haruka? A última enfermeira que lhe dera um banho de esponja estava perto da idade real de Tsunade e o esfregou desnecessariamente em excesso em lugares delicados, enquanto tentava insistir que ele deveria conhecer sua filha.

A garota mais bonita que já o examinou fora Sakura, mas isso não adiantava de nada porque ela se recusava a usar uniforme de enfermeira, apesar de seus frequentes pedidos induzidos pela morfina. E ele duvidava que ela usaria algo tão provocante como Haruka, 18 anos, DD.

Duas fazendeiras mais velhas passaram por ele, fazendo uma careta feroz para ele, seu cigarro e sua horrível revista. Ele acenou alegremente para elas e exclamou: — Boa tarde, senhoras. — e imediatamente elas se viraram uma para a outra em sussurros altos.

— Sulista. — disse uma delas.

— Eu nunca deixaria minha Kimi chegar perto de um homem desses.

— Vergonhoso.

— Não é?

Kakashi voltou a folhear despreocupadamente as páginas de sua revista. Ele estava apenas um pouco preocupado com o porquê de Sakura ainda não ter aparecido, e agora que ele havia se acomodado confortavelmente fazendo duas coisas que sabia que ela não aprovaria, ele não estava com pressa de vê-la aparecer. No entanto, quando os minutos se passaram e ele se aproximou perigosamente da última página de _Enfermeiras Safadas_, ele começou a se preocupar de leve.

Provavelmente ela apenas se distraíra, pensou, procurando o rádio enterrado bem fundo em sua mochila. Sem tirar os olhos do tamanho da loira de pernas longas na página à sua frente, ele prendeu os fios no ouvido e começou a pressionar o botão do comunicador. — Sakura, você está aí?

Vários segundos se passaram, cheios de nada além de estática. — Sakura, você está atrasada. Portão leste, lembra? Onde você está?

Ele esperou novamente, mas ainda não houve resposta. — Sakura? — ele estava começando a se sentir ignorado... e um tanto preocupado. — Ei, Sakura, está tudo bem?

De repente, o oceano de estática foi interrompido. — _S-Sensei?_

Ele relaxou. — Onde você está?

— _Hum... eu estou na cidade. Eu precisava comprar algumas coisas, então..._

Havia algo estranho em sua voz. Algo tenso e hesitante como se ela não tivesse certeza do que dizer. Não parecia com a Sakura que ele conhecia, que abria a boca e dizia o que vinha à mente. E havia aquele ligeiro eco enquanto ela falava...

— Que coisas? — ele perguntou.

— _Coisas de mulher._

Ok, ele não iria pressioná-la sobre isso, mas sua voz ainda estava quase uma oitava acima do normal, e _isso_ era alarmente.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou mais baixo.

Sem resposta. Uma longa pausa deixou os pelos mais finos de seu pescoço formigando inquietantemente. — _Eu estou bem. Está tudo certo._ — disse ela finalmente, com certo pesar. —_ Te vejo daqui a pouco, ok?_

— Ok.

E pronto. Kakashi tirou o rádio do ouvido e o deixou pendendo no colo com a revista por um momento, enquanto tentava identificar o que havia de estranho na interação deles. Talvez fosse o modo como ela usara o rádio. Aquele eco que seguia sua voz só podia acontecer se ela tivesse colocado o rádio no alto-falante, mas por que ela teria usado essa configuração no meio da cidade? Claro, a missão havia terminado, mas essa não era uma razão para baixar a guarda...

De repente entediado de _Enfermeiras Safadas_, Kakashi a enrolou e empurrou de volta para sua mochila, começando a procurar o frasco de aspirina que havia comprado. Isso era outra coisa estranha. Ele tinha certeza de ter colocado no bolso, mas agora não conseguia encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Ele o deixara cair na cidade? Deveria ele voltar e...

Ah. Espera.

Aquele ombro que colidira no dele... e a mão que esbarrara em sua perna... e aquele garoto que se afastara como se os cães do inferno o perseguissem...

— Ah, merda. — Kakashi cuspiu o cigarro e deixou a cabeça cair contra a árvore. Este não era o seu dia.

* * *

Haruno Sakura nunca poderia ser acusada de não ter os reflexos em dia. Muitas vezes, ser a médica do time significava ser a mais atenta a ataques quando os inimigos a escolhiam como a presa fácil e conveniente. No entanto, havia momentos em que seus instintos afiados entravam em conflito com sentimentos mais profundos e pessoais, e ela ficava congelada como um veado sob os holofotes.

Este era um desses momentos. Ela não havia se preparado para isso, e mesmo que soubesse com seis meses de antecedência que se depararia com Uchiha Sasuke hoje, ela ainda teria ficado muda e silenciosa pelo choque de sua presença. Quando Kakashi a lembrara que o último lugar em que Sasuke havia sido avistado era nessa região, ela tivera esperanças... mas ela nunca realmente esperou se deparar com ele nessa missão. Não no meio de uma estrada rural ao longo de um rio. Não sozinha.

Mas talvez o que mais a chocasse fosse sua aparência. Por quatro anos, ela carregou uma imagem na cabeça de um garoto de dezesseis anos sem perceber. Na época, ela olhara para ele pelos olhos de uma garota e pensara que ele era um adulto... mas agora ele realmente _era_ um adulto, e a diferença não poderia ter sido mais evidente. Ele estava alto, seus ombros largos, seu rosto elegante sem qualquer traço infantil. E seus olhos...

... olhavam através dela.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. O _que _você dizia nessa situação? "Oi?" "Como você está?" "Engraçado te encontrar aqui". Típicos cumprimentos não pareciam apropriadas e, por um longo tempo, sua boca ficou aberta, esperando que seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, e pareceu porcelana rachando. — Bem? O que você quer?

Quatro anos.

Quatro anos se esquivando, escondendo e sempre fugindo... e _isso _era tudo o que ele tinha a dizer a ela?!

— Eu sei que você está aí. — ele disse novamente, e ela percebeu que seu corpo não era a única coisa que havia mudado. Sua voz também mudara. — Se você acha que eu não posso te ver só porque está de boca fechada, pode esquecer.

Parecia uma coisa estranha de se dizer quando ele estava olhando diretamente para ela. Claro que ela não estava tentando se esconder! Ela já teria começado a fugir a essa altura se fosse o caso. — Sasuke-kun. — ela sussurrou, dando um passo em sua direção. — Sou eu.

Sua cabeça virou levemente para o lado e sua carranca se aprofundou. — Quem está falando? Como você sabe meu nome?

Agora era a vez dela de franzir o cenho. — Quantas garotas de cabelo rosa você conhece? — ela inquiriu. Para ser justo, ela provavelmente também havia mudado um pouco nos anos separados, mas isso não era desculpa para não reconhecê-la. Não quando as pessoas que a conheceram quando criança ainda a paravam na rua para se apresentar como babá/ex-vizinha/carteiro de eras atrás. A maioria das pessoas a chamaria de inesquecível.

Ela viu o momento em que ele se lembrou. Seu rosto suavizou novamente para algo mais parecido com surpresa, e ele pronunciou algo que antes fazia seu coração flutuar ao ouví-lo dizer. — Sakura...

— Mas é claro! — ela disse arrogantemente. — Não me diga que _esqueceu _de mim.

Era estranho como seu olhar ainda parecia atravessá-la, olhando para ela, mas não encontrando seus olhos. Lentamente, ele se virou e voltou a andar pelo caminho na floresta como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

— Ei! — ela gritou.

— Vá para casa, Sakura. — ele respondeu por cima do ombro.

— Espera! — ela correu atrás dele. — Você não está nem um pouco...

Ele girou, e de repente o tubo fino enfiado nas bandagens estava desembainhado e não havia como confundi-lo com outra coisa senão uma espada. — Sakura. — disse ele, olhando para as árvores, embora sua mão estivesse firme no punho da katana. — Eu não estou interessado em ouvir nada de Konoha, e se você insistir... eu vou te matar.

Pelo menos ele fora claro. Sakura parou e se perguntou o que fazer em seguida. Onde sua mente estivera congelada antes, agora corria para contornar esse feio impasse entre eles. Como você falava com alguém que te desprezava? — Mas eu não estou falando com você em nome de Konoha. — disse ela. — Sasuke-kun, você é meu amigo. Eu não quero lutar...

— O último esquadrão ANBU que tentou me rastrear — ele começou firmemente. — voltou para casa com um homem a menos, se me lembro.

Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu não estou aqui para capturá-lo. — ela lhe disse. — Eu não poderia, mesmo se quisesse. Mas faz quatro anos, sabia. Você não está nem um pouco curioso...?

— Sobre o que? — a mão na katana estava relaxando ligeiramente; um sinal encorajador que aumentou a confiança de Sakura.

— Sobre mim, sobre você... sobre tudo? — ela disse com esperança. — Senti saudades, Sasuke-kun.

— Pare de me chamar assim.

Sakura olhou para o ex-companheiro de time, inquieta. — Como?

— Sasuke-_kun._ É afetuoso, o jeito como você fala. Pensei que você já teria parado com isso a essa altura. — a espada estalou ao voltar para a bainha completamente e mais uma vez ele se virou para retomar sua jornada, embora desta vez sua passada fosse mais lenta.

Ele não a convidou abertamente para acompanhá-lo, mas, como ele não estava proibindo, ela começou a segui-lo a uma distância próxima, mas respeitosa. Desse ângulo, ela poderia tê-lo confundido com seu irmão, se não soubesse que este estava morto. As semelhanças eram inquietantes. Mesmo que não fossem irmãos cujas semelhanças faciais fossem tão óbvias à primeira vista, havia um tipo idêntico de ar sobre eles que não deixaria ninguém que os conhecesse duvidar que fossem parentes.

Mas até ao pensar no quanto ele amadurecera no que parecia ser tão pouco tempo, Sakura se perguntava como ela parecia para ele. Ela parecia crescida? Talvez bonita? Até mesmo sexy?

Era difícil dizer, já que ele não parecia querer olhar para ela. Ele ainda não encontrara seus olhos.

— Você veio aqui para me procurar? — ele perguntou.

Os dedos de Sakura flexionaram compulsivamente no tecido de sua meia-saia, revelando sua ansiedade. — Não... eu sei que você foi visto pela última vez por aqui, mas isso foi há semanas. Todo mundo acredita que você já mudou de lugar. A única razão pela qual estamos aqui é por causa de uma missão; estamos voltando agora.

— Então Naruto está com você? — ele perguntou sem emoção.

— Não. Ele está em outra missão. — disse ela.

— Entendo.

Foi um quê de decepção ou indiferença que ela ouviu?

— Sua missão... não teria nada a ver com Iwa, teria? — ele perguntou.

Sakura franziu a testa. Não era como se as tensões entre Iwa e Konoha fossem um grande segredo, mas ele era um inimigo da vila da folha e, portanto, definitivamente não estava a par dos detalhes de até mesmo uma missão de rank baixo. Ele não era nem um inimigo devido a um detalhe técnico, como um desertor típico seria declarado. Ele era alguém que explicitamente e fervorosamente queria ver Konoha e todos seus habitantes exterminados.

Era difícil saber se ele ainda queria isso após todos esses anos. Mesmo assim, ela optou por uma resposta vaga e não comprometedora. — Quem sabe.

— Iwa e o Sindicato. Estou certo?

Sakura bruscamente olhou para ele. Ora, _essa_ era uma informação ultra secreta. — Como você sabe disso? — ela exigiu.

Ele virou a cabeça na direção dela, mas seu olhar permaneceu fixo em algum lugar entre eles. — Eu posso ser cego, — disse ele com um leve sorriso. — Mas eu não sou surdo, Sakura. Ouvi pessoas conversando.

Sakura congelou no caminho desgastado. — Ah. — Sakura sussurrou, os dedos deslizando sobre a boca em profundo choque e vergonha. — Me desculpe, eu não tinha percebido.

Ele também parou e olhou para ela, embora agora a razão pela qual seu olhar a atravessava era óbvia demais. Ela ouvira que isso era uma inevitabilidade para os usuários do mangekyou, e embora ela soubesse que Sasuke estava mostrando os mesmos sintomas que Kakashi e Itachi antes dele, ela não fazia ideia de que havia avançado tanto.

Cego e completamente sozinho... Sakura não podia se imaginar vivendo assim.

— Sua missão teve sucesso? — ele a perguntou.

Como ele poderia estar tão calmo sobre isso? Sakura nunca se sentiu tão infeliz em sua vida, e se ela não estivesse com tanto medo dele, ela poderia ter começado a chorar e tentado abraçá-lo. Simplesmente não era justo. Por que a vida era tão cruel com aqueles que mais sofreram?

— Sua missão? — ele induziu novamente, mais impaciente. — Teve sucesso?

— Sim. — ela sussurrou.

— Mentirosa.

— Eu não sou mentirosa, falo a verdade. — disse ela, e enquanto dizia isso, levantou silenciosamente a mão e acenou timidamente quatro dedos para ele.

— Sua voz fica mais alta quando você mente. — ele apontou. — E pare com isso.

Ela deixou a mão cair bruscamente. — Parar o que? — ela perguntou inocentemente. Será que ele desenvolvera audição de morcego desde que ficara cego ou ele ainda tinha um resto de visão? Ela queria poder examiná-lo, mas não se atrevia a pedir.

— Então você não encontrou nada nesta missão. — disse ele, e desta vez quando começou a andar, Sakura tomou seu lado. — Isso me surpreende, eu acho.

— Bem, se você sabe tanto sobre Iwa e o Sindicato, por que não me conta? — ela persuadiu. — Sinto que estou andando em círculos com todas essas missões.

— Por que eu iria querer fazer isso? — ele perguntou categoricamente.

— Porque — ela penou para achar um motivo. — nós... temos uma história.

— Mas você está esquecendo que trabalha para Konoha, e se eu te ajudar, estarei ajudando aquela vila. Isso eu não posso fazer.

— Você não está cansado de vagar por aí sozinho? — ela perguntou, gesticulando para o desconhecido mundo ao seu redor. — Konoha não é mais a mesma de doze anos atrás. Ainda há um lugar para você lá. Não é melhor do que ser um nômade sem ter para voltar?

— Ainda há um lugar para mim em Konoha? — ele contemplou. — Atrás das grades, você quer dizer. Você quer que eu troque liberdade por confinamento?

— Por redenção. — ela repreendeu. — Você matou pessoas, Sasuke... e planejou matar inocentes. Você tem que responder por isso um dia.

— Você também matou pessoas, Sakura. — disse ele. — A única diferença entre você e eu é que fizemos isso sob ordens de pessoas diferentes. Então por que eu tenho de ser o único punido?

— Bem… — mais uma vez ela penou para chegar numa resposta. Talvez ele estivesse certo, mas ela não sabia se ele se importava em reconhecer a diferença entre seguir ordens de um estado reconhecido e seguir ordens de um pequeno grupo de criminosos e guerrilheiros empenhados em criar um mundo de guerras perpétuas, no fim, visando o lucro. No entanto, ela pensou com um suspiro pesado, guerra parecia uma inevitabilidade corriqueira para a maioria das pessoas, com ou sem a ajuda de um grupo como a Akatsuki.

Sasuke virou numa trilha adjacente que se afastava do caminho de volta para a vila. Era uma ladeira de descida brusca, e ela podia ver que mais à frente terminava numa pequena ponte de pedra sobre o rio que corria o lado deles. Sakura hesitou. — Estamos no caminho certo? — ela perguntou com incerteza. Ele era cego, afinal...

— Não sei onde você pensa que estamos indo. — ele respondeu.

Ela tinha de segui-lo, senão ele a deixaria para trás sem nem pensar. Com um suspiro de infelicidade, ela se apressou pelo caminho íngreme e o alcançou no momento em que começavam a atravessar a ponte.

Nesse momento, a bolsa de Sakura começou a emitir chiados e estalos pelo rádio sendo ativado. — _Sakura, você está aí?_

Era quase como se ele tivesse sentido o exato segundo em que ela pisara fora da rota combinada. Não pela primeira vez, ela se perguntou se Kakashi era meio vidente...

Seu olhar correu para Sasuke apreensivamente. Ele havia parado e virado para ela com uma leve carranca enquanto uma mão se dirigia para o cabo de sua espada. — Então você está aqui com ele? — ele murmurou. — Agora faz sentido...

O rádio estalou novamente. — _Sakura, você está atrasada. Portão leste, lembra? Onde você está?_

Sakura levou uma mão até as costas. — Se eu não responder, ele vai achar que algo está errado...

Ela enrijeceu quando sua mão foi repentinamente bofetada pela bainha dura da espada de Sasuke. Ele se moveu tão rapidamente e atacou com tanta precisão que ela novamente começou a duvidar que ele era _totalmente_ cego. Ainda havia algo de enervante no modo como seu rosto se voltava para o dela, mas seus olhos não entravam em foco.

— Ele pode estar certo em pensar isso. — ele disse suavemente.

— Ele virá atrás de mim… — ela avisou. — E ele não vai querer bater papo que nem eu. Ele vai querer você morto e com um laço na cabeça pra dar pra Hokage.

O rádio transmitiu mais urgência dessa vez. — _Sakura?_

Ela dirigiu a Sasuke um olhar suplicante. — Eu tenho que responder.

— _Ei, Sakura, está tudo bem?_

Sasuke abaixou a espada. — Ok. Mas não diga nada a ele e mantenha o rádio no alto-falante. — ele a respondeu de forma breve.

Sakura vasculhou sua bolsa e tirou o fone do rádio de dentro. — S-Sensei? — droga, sua voz havia falhado.

— _Onde você está? _—ele exigiu, provavelmente desacostumado a ficar esperando.

— Hum… — ela começou, olhando para um impassível Sasuke. — Eu estou na cidade. — ela mentiu. — Eu precisava comprar algumas coisas, então...

— _Que coisas?_

— Coisas de mulher. — se havia uma maneira de acabar com a curiosidade de um homem, era avisando que ele estava prestes a entrar no assunto higiene feminina. Previsivelmente, ele deixou o assunto de lado como se queimasse e perguntou: — _Você está bem?_

Não muito, mas ela tinha que mentir e ele precisava acreditar nela, porque se ele não acreditasse, não havia como saber o que Sasuke faria. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora caso Kakashi decidisse aparecer, mas não tinha certeza de que queria que ficasse também. Ele não era mais uma criança. Naruto havia dito que ele não estava muito bem da cabeça desde o último confronto que tiveram, e mesmo que ele parecesse calmo e tranquilo no momento, ela não confiaria que ele continuasse desse jeito.

— Eu estou bem. Está tudo certo. — disse ela pesadamente. — Te vejo daqui a pouco, ok?

Outra pausa incerta. — _Ok._

A mão que segurava o rádio caiu para seu joelho. Ela olhou para os botões desajeitados e os fios finos e sentiu-se estranhamente relutante em guardá-lo. Parecia sua única conexão com Kakashi, e naquele momento, ela não queria abrir mão disso. — Que engraçado. — ela começou suavemente.

— O que? — Sasuke perguntou sem rodeios.

— Você não quer que Kakashi saiba que está aqui... mas você não reagiu dessa maneira comigo.

— É claro, — disse ele, dando as costas para ela. — Você não vai fazer nada estúpido.

— Como o quê? — ela questionou.

— Como tentar me capturar. — ele disse sem titubear. — De todas as pessoas que eu já conheci, você pelo menos entendia suas próprias limitações. De modo que é menos irritante do que outras pessoas que tentam duas, três vezes até serem humilhadas.

O rosto de Sakura ficou quente. Ele estava falando sobre Naruto e normalmente ela chutaria qualquer um que ousasse sugerir que sua teimosia em continuar lutando mesmo diante de situações desfavoráveis fosse remotamente "irritante". No entanto, este era Uchiha Sasuke. Você não chutava alguém como ele a menos que conseguisse correr muito, muito rápido. — Minhas limitações mudaram desde que você foi embora. — disse ela com orgulho. — Eu sou uma shinobi rank A, e _você está_ cego.

Ele se virou lentamente para ela, o rosto impassível como sempre. — Está dizendo que você poderia chutar minha bunda?

— O quê? Bem, não. Talvez. — ela pensou por um momento. — Na verdade, sim, eu poderia! Toma essa!

Ela podia jurar que o fantasma de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. — Que bom. Mas eu não estava sugerindo que você não me atacaria por limitações _físicas_.

— Então o que você quis dizer? — ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta para ele.

— Você ainda me ama, não?

Algo dentro dela contraiu quase dolorosamente. Provavelmente era assim que _Kakashi _se sentia; jogado sob os holofotes e sem saber o que fazer no momento em que alguém pegava seus sentimentos e os colocava em cima de uma bandeja. Não era certo que alguém falasse tão francamente das coisas que os outros guardavam tão intimamente, e ela se viu repetindo as palavras que Kakashi dissera depois que ela o provocou com uma fala similar na noite passada, quando eles estavam cansados e bêbados. — Pense o que quiser. — ela sussurrou.

Ele se aproximou com confiança suficiente para fazê-la pensar se deveria recuar. Antes que ela pudesse decidir o que fazer, ele já havia agarrado-a pelo braço. Ela se debateu, seus pés escorregando no cascalho úmido da ponte... ela então percebeu que ele não estava fazendo mais nenhum movimento ameaçador. Sua mão larga cobria todo o pulso dela fácil e totalmente, e ela conseguia sentir seu pulso sob os dedos dele. Sem dúvida, ele conseguia também.

— Eu não te culpo. — disse ele, perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse seu calor corporal. — Uma criança não pode ser responsabilizada pelo mundo em que nasceu e não deveria arcar com os crimes e as doutrinas tóxicas daqueles que vieram antes. É por isso que você não precisa ter medo de mim. Meu ressentimento nunca foi contra você, e eu não tenho vontade alguma de te machucar.

— Ok. — ela disse, um pouco tensa.

— Mas eu tenho pena de você. — ele continuou, fechando seus olhos cegos. — Você não faz ideia do tipo de guerra que sua vila te arrastou pro meio. Você não sabe nem o que está procurando.

Sakura o observou, tensa mas em silêncio. Se ela conseguisse obter dele qualquer informação sobre Iwa ou do Sindicato, pelo menos ela voltaria para casa com a cabeça erguida para sua Hokage.

— Por que sua missão falhou? — ele a perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros rigidamente. — Provavelmente era uma informação falsa.

— Não era falsa. — disse ele rigidamente. — Você só não percebeu com o que estava lidando. Ou melhor, com _quem _estava lidando.

Ele sabia. Ele tinha de saber. — Quem? — ela sussurrou. — Como você sabe tanto?

Em vez de responder, sua mão livre se ergueu para tocar as pontas ásperas dos dedos contra a bochecha macia dela. Seu pulso disparou contra o aperto dele. — Está com medo? — ele perguntou.

— Não. — era quase verdade.

— Então por que seu coração está acelerado? — ele perguntou.

— E-Estou nervosa… eu não te vejo há algum tempo. — pelo menos, ela pensou, isso era verdade o suficiente.

— Nem eu. — ele retrucou. — Como eu estou?

Ela olhou para ele, incerta. Seu rosto era... inegavelmente bonito, de um jeito clássico ainda, mais evidente hoje em dia por ele estar chegando no auge. Era o tipo de rosto que todas as mulheres do mundo olhariam mais de uma vez ao trombarem na rua, ainda que os olhos dele estivessem mortos e sem graça. No entanto...

— Você precisa cortar o cabelo. — ela disse honestamente.

— Eu que cortava meu cabelo...

— Dá pra ver.

— … mas não me parece mais uma boa ideia, e eu não confiaria em um estranho com uma faca afiada perto da minha cabeça.

Ainda paranóico, pelo menos. — Bem... eu não sou uma estranha. — ela disse. — Eu poderia cortar pra você.

Sasuke não disse nada ao considerar.

— Talvez, em troca, você possa me dizer o que sabe sobre a minha missão?

— Eu já disse. — ele disse, largando o pulso dela para se afastar. De repente Sakura sentiu que podia respirar com muito mais facilidade. — Eu não vou ajudar Konoha.

— Pelo menos você confirmou que o Sindicato existe. — disse ela.

— É claro que existe. — e ele dirigiu um olhar a ela que a lembrou dos velhos tempos, quando ele pensava que ela tinha dito algo estúpido, o que provavelmente era verdade. — O Sindicato é um dos mais antigos... ele existe desde antes de Konoha. E esse é o ponto, não é?

— É? — ela ecoou incerta.

Um desdém desagradável invadiu seu rosto. Ele não parecia tão bonito agora. — Há mais corpos sustentado Konoha do que só os do clã Uchiha. — disse ele. — Você vai perceber isso.

— Você está dizendo… que o Sindicato tem uma história com Konoha? — Sakura chutou. — Eu pensei que eles fossem apenas um bando de criminosos sem conexão. Nós ainda não sabemos quem são.

— Sim, é isso o que eles são. Mas no coração da operação há uma besta. Uma que odeia Konoha quase tanto quanto eu.

Imagens inexplicáveis de tigres com dentes afiados e cães raivosos da montanha passaram por sua mente. Ela nunca foi muito boa seguindo metáforas. — Que significa…?

— Se eu disser mais alguma coisa, você vai apenas contar para o Hokage. Só estou te dizendo essas coisas porque _você_ deveria saber, já que isso te afeta mais do que imagina.

— Por que? — ela exigiu. — Você... _você _faz parte do Syndicate.

Ele sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça. — O inimigo do meu inimigo nem sempre é meu amigo.

Provavelmente isso era um "não" então.

Por um momento, Sakura ficou sem jeito, pensando no que dizer em seguida. Ela deveria pressioná-lo por mais informações sobre o Sindicato ou Iwa, ou isso seria abusar da sorte? Se qualquer um de Konoha ficasse sabendo que ela estava ali conversando com Sasuke sem uma arma empunhada, sua cabeça estaria em jogo. Tsunade ficaria furiosa. Ela não sabia o que Kakashi pensaria...

A mão de Sasuke foi para suas costas, abrindo o botão de uma bolsa. Quando ela reapareceu, estava segurando uma kunai.

— Ei, espera… — Sakura olhou para a kunai apreensivamente. _Um pouco doido da cabeça_, foi o que Naruto dissera a ela. _Por que eu baixei minha guarda?_

— Toma. — ele disse, e jogou a lâmina para ela.

Sakura pegou-a no ar instintivamente e examinou-a duvidosamente enquanto ele atravessava a ponte e sentava-se na beira da grama.

— Bem? — ele chamou. — Eu não tenho o dia todo.

— O que? — ela murmurou defensivamente.

— Você vai cortar meu cabelo ou não?

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. — Você confia em mim?

— Como eu disse... não tenho porque ter medo de você. Não enquanto você ainda estiver apaixonada.

Mais uma vez, sua brusca declaração a deixou gelada e desconfortável. Talvez porque ele não tinha o direito de ter tanta certeza sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ele.

Talvez por outro motivo.

— Certo. — disse ela, movendo-se para sentar atrás dele. Por causa da margem desnivelada, ela tinha uma boa vantagem de altura sobre ele. — Mas não me culpe se não ficar bom.

— Não é como se eu realmente me importasse.

Sendo uma kunoichi e não uma cabeleireira, Sakura não sabia exatamente por onde começar. Provavelmente era mais fácil fazer esse tipo de coisa com uma tesoura, mas ela infelizmente não teve a malícia de colocar uma na bolsa, sabendo que iria esbarrar com um velho amigo de infância e traidor da vila, cujo cabelo estava cheio de pontas duplas.

Não poderia ser tão difícil assim, ela pensou. E então ela pegou uma mecha arbitrária de cabelo e cortou.

Ok... muito curto. Ela estava aprendendo.

— Eu nunca fiz isso antes. — ela admitiu tardiamente.

— Dá pra perceber. — ele respondeu secamente.

Ela sorriu ao pensar que ele pelo menos ainda tinha algum senso de humor. — Naruto está deixando o dele crescer hoje em dia. — ela disse, esperando que ele estivesse interessado em ouvir sobre um amigo em comum. — Eu não tenho certeza se é por preguiça ou se ele se deixou levar por todo mundo confundindo ele com o Yondaime Hokage. Eles realmente são parecidos, suponho. Quero dizer, eles sempre foram parecidos, mas às vezes até eu vejo ele pelo canto do olho e fico confusa.

— Ele já é Hokage? — Sasuke a perguntou.

— Ele diz que não está pronto. Ele está mais interessado em lutar nas linhas de frente quando a guerra começar. Está determinado em ser um herói de guerra agora.

— Não existe isso.

— É o que Kakashi-sensei diz… — ela suspirou. — Ele não mudou nada, a propósito. Acho que ele nunca mudará... seu cabelo, suas roupas, tudo isso. Embora eu ache que ele tenha começado a fumar. Estou um pouco preocupada com isso.

— Ele sempre fumou. — Sasuke disse a ela.

Ela cortou outra mecha de cabelo. — Fumou não. — ela disse severamente.

— Claro que sim. Toda aquela besteira de "eu tenho muitos hobbies"... e tenho minhas dúvidas se foi sempre tabaco que ele fumou.

Sakura arfou. — Você quer dizer...

— Ele sempre foi meio avoado, não?

Se não fosse Sasuke, ela poderia suspeitar que estava sendo feita de boba. De qualquer jeito... — Bem, ele era jovem naquela época também. Ele está muito mais maduro hoje em dia.

— Pensei que você tivesse dito que ele não havia mudado.

— Bem, se ele usava drogas, certamente não usa mais. Eu sou a responsável por seus exames toxicológicos, então eu seria a primeira a saber. Se ele beber uma mísera xícara de café, eu fico sabendo.

Isso pareceu confundi-lo. — Você agora é... uma médica? — ele perguntou.

— Ninja médica.

— Você é boa?

— Eu sou a melhor! — ela declarou. — Eu sou a única razão pela qual Naruto ainda está vivo. E Kakashi-sensei também.

Ele não disse mais nada, e Sakura se viu concentrada demais na sua tarefa para manter a conversa fiada. O corte de cabelo estava ficando bom, até. Apenas mais um pequeno corte aqui, e outro ali... podia não ser perfeitamente uniforme, mas ela disse a si mesma que estava na moda hoje em dia.

Era uma pena que ele fosse cego, senão ele teria sido obrigado a elogiar seu trabalho.

Finalmente convencida de que ela deveria parar antes que causasse algum dano permanente, Sakura se endireitou com um suspiro para anunciar que terminara. — Pronto. — ela disse, estendendo a kunai para ele. — Terminei. Acho que combina com você.

Ele estendeu a mão lentamente para pegar a kunai, mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar, a mão dele agarrou a sua. — Você também mudou. — disse ele, seus dedos correndo pelos dela. — Suas mãos estão ásperas.

Ela tentou se afastar novamente, envergonhada por ter isso exposto. Era difícil ser uma kunoichi séria _e_ manter a pele macia. Ela segurava todo tipo de arma todos os dias fazendo suas mãos sangrarem, curarem e sangrarem novamente. Agora seus calos podiam competir com os de qualquer homem, embora ela esperasse que ninguém notasse. Não é como se mãos ásperas fossem o que os homens gostavam em suas mulheres...

— Eu nunca pensei que você levaria seu trabalho a sério o suficiente para afetar suas mãos. — disse ele.

— Eu levo muitas coisas a sério agora. — disse ela, notando que ele ainda tinha de soltar a mão dela. Ela não tinha certeza do que isso significava, e embora parecesse estranho e um pouco embaraçoso, ela realmente não queria se afastar. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira.

Mas ele parecia não ter mais nada a dizer, e Sakura achou o silêncio entre eles ainda mais embaraçoso do que os dedos dele em torno dos seus. — Eu senti saudades. — ela deixou escapar. — Quero dizer, todo mundo sente saudades de você... mas eu... não foi mais a mesma coisa desde que você partiu.

— Sakura...

— É a verdade. — ela disse calmamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu não posso voltar.

— Eu sei...

— E eu não posso ficar por mais tempo, — ele continuou. — já que você não está aqui sozinha.

Desta vez ela apenas assentiu, infeliz.

— Foi interessante falar com você de novo, mas preciso continuar meu caminho.

— Você não precisa de ajuda? — ela perguntou. — Como… uma guia? Ou um cachorro, talvez?

— Eu consegui me virar muito bem até agora, não acha?

— Mas... eu gostaria de ter estado com você quando aconteceu. — ela murmurou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da saia.

— Fico feliz que você não esteve. — ele respondeu sombriamente e começou a se levantar.

Ele estava indo embora. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para detê-lo, mas...

— Espera! — ela disse, correndo atrás dele. Ele virou-se para ela com certa expectativa, certa indiferença. A parte de seu cérebro responsável pela fala emperrou novamente e ela se viu travar, as mãos embaraçosamente presas nos bolsos enquanto ela tentava erguê-las. Ela havia falado por impulso, mas descobriu que provavelmente não tinha coragem para falar o resto.

— O que? — ele perguntou.

— Eu posso…? — ela começou hesitante, girando um dos anéis em volta dos dedos ansiosamente. — Hum... não surte ou algo do gênero pelo que eu vou fazer, ok?

— O que você...

Sua pergunta incerta foi interrompida abruptamente no momento seguinte em que Sakura se aproximou e passou os braços em volta dele para segurá-lo o mais firme possível. O calor era incrível. Suas roupas cheiravam a mofo e coisa velha, mas isso era reconfortante por si só, pois essas não eram as roupas de mais ninguém a não ser Sasuke. E o coração batendo irregularmente rápido contra o seu peito era de Sasuke e somente Sasuke. Depois de todos esses anos e todas as buscas, ele estava ali em seus braços, surpreendentemente humano e enganosamente normal.

Como diabos ela deveria deixá-lo partir?

— Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. — ela sussurrou, um pouco envergonhada pelas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Por mais cego que fosse, ele ainda sentiria as lágrimas no seu ombro.

— Eu não vou voltar. — ele repetiu, sem expressão.

— Eu sei. — ela disse, se afastando de leve para encará-lo. — Mas não posso deixar de desejar que as coisas fossem diferentes.

— Elas não são.

— Eu _sei._

Ele havia percebido o quão perto eles estavam? Como o seu nariz estava quase tocando o dele? Na beira do gramado ao lado da ponte, eles estavam terrivelmente obscurecidos. Ninguém que andasse pelo caminho circulando a vila poderia vê-los ali, e ela duvidava que até mesmo alguém atravessando a ponte pudesse. A luz escura e alaranjada da noite dançava na superfície do rio, e belos lírios cresciam ao longo das margens. Mas ele não podia ver nada disso, podia?

Sakura fechou os olhos e esqueceu de tudo, e o mundo pareceu encolher até que sua única certeza fosse a pessoa em seus braços.

— Sasuke, tudo bem se eu fizer isso? — ela sussurrou ao inclinar tentativamente a cabeça até seus lábios roçarem nos dele. Foi apenas um toque suave, testando as águas para ver sua reação. Quando não houve uma, ela pressionou contra a boca dele com mais firmeza, não deixando espaço para dúvidas quanto às suas intenções.

Foi a coisa mais ousada que ela já fez na vida, e ela esperou com o coração disparado para ver o que ele faria. A última vez que ela vira alguém beijá-lo, ele tinha prontamente socado o rosto da pessoa... apesar de ter sido Naruto, aos doze anos de idade. Certamente ele estaria um pouco mais receptivo a um beijo de uma garota agora que ele era um homem de vinte anos.

Ele não se mexeu por um longo momento. Então, gradualmente, ela sentiu os dedos dele roçarem em sua nuca, nas pontas do seu cabelo. A boca dele encontrou a sua novamente, mais completa e vigorosamente do que antes, e foi quando ela soube que ele havia cedido.

Quando sua mão se curvou atrás da cabeça dele, ela sentiu triunfo.

E nem em um pingo de culpa.

* * *

— … _não posso deixar de desejar que as coisas fossem diferentes._

— _Elas não são._

— _Eu sei._

Do lado de fora do portão leste estava a figura solitária de um homem recostado num poste de luz. Mesmo quando a luz piscou sobre sua cabeça para sinalizar o fim do dia, ele não se mexeu. Qualquer um que passasse por ele pela estrada teria visto seus olhos fechados e os braços cruzados e imaginado que ele estava cochilando (talvez um pobre ninja patife sem dinheiro para alugar um quarto durante a noite), desde que não notasse o fio saindo de sua orelha.

— _Sasuke, tudo bem se eu fizer isso?_

Kakashi enfiou a mão no bolso e com um suave _clique_, o rádio foi desligado. Hackear o rádio de comunicação ocasionalmente era necessário, mas ouvir certas coisas era apenas um pé no saco.

— Quanta desobediência. — ele murmurou ao se afastar do poste e esticar os braços até os ombros estalarem. Haveria problemas, como inevitavelmente acontecia nesses casos. Relatórios teriam de ser preenchidos, Hokages teriam de ser informados, punição teria de ser aplicada... corpos teriam de ser enterrados em lugares discretos...

Kakashi sabia desde o início que essa seria uma missão mais problemática do que valia a pena.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: _Sua Linguagem Corporal_

* * *

*Trecho da música **CALL ME CALL ME **(_The Seatbelts_)

Eu deveria ter feito isso no capítulo passado mas: o bolão da paternidade está oficialmente aberto. Façam suas apostas! Hehe.

**4 de 46.**


	5. Sua Linguagem Corporal

**Casa dos Corvos  
**Capítulo Quatro: Sua Linguagem Corporal

* * *

_Todo dia, cometo os mesmos erros,_

_Mais uma vez, me encontro no mesmo lugar,_

_Estou perdido, sem saber para aonde ir,_

_O fim da linha, está bem a frente._

_Não vai me levar para casa?*_

* * *

— … três espiões confirmaram movimentação das forças de Iwa. Eles definitivamente estão se aproximando da fronteira, Hokage-sama. Perdemos contato com o quarto espião.

Tsunade fitou o grande mapa estendido a sua frente na mesa com uma expressão quase de tédio. O mapa estava coberto por uma chapa de vidro rabiscada com anotações de números, posicionamento de tropas e codinomes de agentes, espalhados pela superfície junto de manchas e marcas de dedo. Toda cruz vermelha simbolizava um contato perdido. Agora, haviam três no total, todos tendo desaparecido na última semana.

— Quem? — ela perguntou a Shizune, que estava do outro lado do mapa.

— Seu codinome era Blackhammer. — Shizune disse calmamente, adicionando numa voz mais baixa: — Era o Ukyou.

Um suspiro pesado escapou dos lábios de Tsunade enquanto ela destampava a caneta e adicionava mais uma cruz sobre uma mancha no país da terra. — Quantos sobraram?

— Doze, mas nenhum perto do topo da cadeia de comando de Iwa. — Shizune informou, consultando suas últimas anotações. — Descobrimos dois dos espiões deles rondando os postos de observação do país do fogo essa semana, mas a informação que eles soltaram é para nos fazer acreditar que há infiltrados em posições importantes.

— Propaganda. — Tsunade disse brevemente. — Pelo menos é o que espero. A menos que tenha algo para me contar sobre sua verdadeira lealdade, Shizune.

A mais nova deu uma risada sem graça. — Sugiro mantermos essa informação só entre nós. Pode afetar nossa moral.

— Certamente. — a hokage concordou, dando as costas para o mapa como se vê-lo estivesse lhe causando dor de cabeça. Ela andou até a janela e parou para encarar o lado da montanha onde seu rosto encarava de volta. — Quem temos para enviar nesse momento?

— É… bem, a metade pontual do Time Kakashi voltou ontem‒

Que era, provavelmente, a metade que não incluía Hatake Kakashi. — Naruto e Sai, é? Mande-os para onde Blackhammer estava para descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. Eles vão precisar se livrar do corpo para esconder seus segredos se necessário.

— Certo, Hokage-sama. — Shizune fez uma anotação.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— A metade não tão pontual do Time Kakashi está esperando na sua sala para ser interrogada. — a assistente de Tsunade lhe disse.

— Um _dia _de atraso, é? Um tanto demais, até para Kakashi. Eles estavam na mesma missão que os outros dois, não? A missão era mais longe ou algo do gênero?

— Não, creio que a cidade de Jonan seja, na verdade, _mais perto_. — Shizune disse hesitantemente. — E, bem, não parece que a missão correu bem.

Tsunade se virou para olhar para ela. — Como assim?

— Eu… creio que vai ver quando encontrá-los.

— Ora, agora me deixou curiosa. — Tsunade suspirou. — Os dois estão vivos, não é?

— Bem, sim‒

— Então não pode ser tão ruim assim. — a Hokage parou e olhou para a silenciosa sala de guerra. No momento, estava vazia exceto por ela e Shizune, mas provavelmente seria ocupada no próximo mês por grandes forças tarefas conforme a guerra ganhava corpo. Hoje só o que acontecia era muita movimentação e espiões desaparecendo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e fez um sinal com a mão. — Venha, vamos terminar com isso então.

Ao descerem as escadas que levavam ao escritório da Hokage, Tsunade se preparou para ver os vestígios de um time cuja missão havia dado errado. Roupas rasgadas, rostos sujos, talvez algumas lágrimas… eram todos os indicadores comuns de que algo havia fugido dos planos. Então quando abriu a porta para seu escritório e olhou para os dois ocupantes, ela ficou ligeiramente surpresa com o que encontrou.

Kakashi estava de pé ao lado da sua mesa, parecendo brincar com seu pote de planta, embora nada sobre sua aparência fugisse do comum. Na verdade, ele estava como em qualquer outro dia; como se estivesse com as mesmas roupas com que dormira.

Por um momento, Tsunade pensou em perguntar por Sakura, até que ela avistou a garota perto da parede, aparentemente inspecionando algumas fotos penduradas. O estranho sobre sua aparência talvez fosse que ela estivesse que nem Kakashi… e mesmo em missões, Sakura sempre fazia o esforço de manter suas roupas e rosto limpos. Agora, no entanto, estava claro que ela ficara uma noite ou duas sem se cuidar.

— Boa tarde. — ela cumprimentou os dois ao se sentar na sua mesa.

— Boa tarde, Hokage-sama. — Kakashi cumprimentou com uma saudação informal.

— Boa tarde, shishou. — disse a parede. Tsunade teve que olhar uma segunda vez para confirmar que fora realmente Sakura quem falara. A garota mal movera os lábios.

_Ah_, Tsunade pensou ao reclinar na cadeira, e fitou a metade "não tão pontual" do Time Kakashi. Algo estava errado, assim como Shizune dissera. Sua assistente estava lhe olhando significativamente da porta, e Tsunade assentiu discretamente para mostrar que também havia percebido.

Talvez não fosse inteiramente o fato de Sakura estar fingindo ser parte da decoração que ligara os alarmes. Era que Kakashi estava insensivelmente ignorando isso. Ignorando _ela_.

— Quero ouvir boas notícias. — Tsunade ordenou.

Isso raramente adiantava. Kakashi deu um sorriso agradável por trás da máscara. — Infelizmente, Hokage-sama, a missão foi como esperado. Não conseguimos nenhuma informação útil.

— Então no fim a missão era uma distração, é? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, é o que parece.

Sakura, franzindo o cenho profundamente, soltou um som baixo, como se quisesse acrescentar alguma coisa. Tsunade olhou para ela com expectativa, mas Kakashi fez o mesmo, e uma olhadela para seu capitão lhe deixou muda de novo. Ela se virou para voltar a analisar as fotografias na parede e Kakashi voltou sua atenção para Tsunade com o mesmo sorriso forçado de antes.

Ele pensava que ela era idiota?

Ninguém calava Sakura com um olhar. Ninguém _conseguia_! E se Hatake Kakashi achava por um segundo que a própria mestra da garota não fosse perceber, ele estava completamente enganado. — Sakura, — Tsunade chamou. — o seu relato é o mesmo?

Só de se dirigir a ela Tsunade sentiu a tensão na sala visivelmente aumentar. Por um segundo ninguém se moveu, nem mesmo Shizune, que estava prestes a coçar seu nariz. Contudo, mesmo que tivesse sido Tsunade a perguntar, foi para Kakashi que Sakura olhou inicialmente antes de responder: — Chegamos na vila a tempo para o encontro, mas não vimos ou ouvimos nada suspeito, então voltamos.

— Então por que vocês estão atrasados um dia? — Tsunade perguntou.

— Hã, — Sakura olhou para o chão. — nos perdemos.

— A sinalização perto das províncias do noroeste é horrível. — Kakashi disse alegremente.

— E isso é tudo? — Tsunade perguntou incredulamente. Nitidamente havia mais por debaixo dos panos que não estava sendo esclarecido.

Sakura mordeu o lábio. — Bem… na verdade…

Ela se calou mais uma vez no segundo em que Kakashi se virou para lhe olhar severamente. A garota se remexeu e desviou o olhar, mas visivelmente havia algo que ela precisava dizer. Nem mesmo o mais aterrorizante olhar do Ninja-Que-Copia podia acovardá-la completamente.

— Na verdade _o que_? — Tsunade pressionou. Sakura era o elo mais fraco dos dois, e ela seria coagida.

— Hã… teve um incidente‒

Kakashi a interrompeu. — Não teve‒

— Teve sim‒

— Não teve nenhum incidente, Hokage-sama.

— Eu ataquei uma pessoa na cidade. Ela tinha uma bandana de Iwa‒

Kakashi suspirou. — Ninguém quer saber disso.

— Ela disse que alguém deu a bandana para el‒

— Mercadores de Iwa passam pela cidade o tempo todo. Isso não significa nada.

— Então por que ele me disse que só falhamos porque não sabíamos quem‒

— Ele _não era _uma fonte confiável.

A discussão encerrou tão abruptamente quanto começou. Tsunade piscou para a dupla em surpresa. A hostilidade entre os dois era difícil de se ignorar, e essas eram pessoas que, até onde Tsunade estava ciente, sempre tiveram uma relação amigável. Talvez até amigável demais às vezes. Sakura podia ser uma garota extremamente encantadora com quem ela gostava, e não havia passado despercebido por Tsunade que ela por vezes se engraçava mais com seu superior do que com os outros. Ocasionalmente isso a preocupava, mas a Hokage era forçada a admitir que Kakashi era tão cegamente ignorante do fato quanto a própria Sakura.

Agora, no entanto…

— Creio que vocês precisam descansar, — ela ponderou. — parece que não estão se entendendo muito bem, não é?

Os companheiros de time agora pelo menos tinham a decência de parecerem envergonhados.

— Se a missão foi inconclusiva, não há muito o que se possa fazer. Ambos estão dispensados até que eu decida o que fazer com vocês. — ela informou.

Sakura quase relaxou fisicamente pelo alívio. — Sim, shishou. — ela disse, se dirigindo à saída numa velocidade que poderia ser confundida com 'tentativa de fuga'.

Kakashi começou a fazer o mesmo, mas Tsunade limpou a garganta. — Kakashi, você espera. Tem outra missão que eu gostaria de discutir com você.

De repente, Sakura não parecia mais tão ansiosa para ir embora. Ela hesitou pela porta, olhando nervosamente entre seu sensei e shishou. — Eu não deveria participar também? — ela perguntou, incerta. Estava claro pela sua expressão que ela sabia o que Tsunade estava planejando.

— Não. Você pode ir. — a Hokage disse sem mais, deixando claro que não era uma sugestão.

Ainda assim ela hesitou. — Sensei…? — Sakura começou.

— Está tudo bem, Sakura. — Kakashi disse despreocupadamente. — Você pode ir.

Tsunade tamborilou os dedos contra a mesa e esperou Sakura se arrastar pela porta e fechá-la atrás de si. Ela esperou mais alguns momentos para ter certeza que a garota não podia escutar, então dirigiu um sorriso comprimido para o homem a sua frente.

— O que foi isso? — ela perguntou com falsa doçura.

— Não sei do que está falando, Hokage-sama. — ele lindamente se fingiu de burro.

— Nunca vi Sakura se esconder num canto antes, e ela nunca pede permissão de ninguém além de mim para falar. Dito isso, ou você está oprimindo, ou protegendo ela. Qual dos dois? — ela exigiu. — Ou está fazendo ambos?

Kakashi deu de ombros. — Eu realmente não sei do que você‒

— Chega disso. Sua linguagem corporal estava gritando que alguma coisa aconteceu nessa missão, então não tente me enrolar como uma idiota ignorante que não consegue ver como sua própria aluna está desconfortável e me fale a verdade. — ela calmamente se levantou para olhá-lo nos olhos. Em seus saltos, ela ficava quase tão alta quanto ele. — Se você mentir para mim de novo, te mando para o Ibiki fazer uma 'pequena extração de informação'.

Envolvendo cabos de força e uma banheira, sem dúvida.

— Eu preferiria se você não perguntasse. — Kakashi disse em voz baixa.

— Uma pena que eu _esteja _perguntando então, não é?

Ele suspirou e mudou de posição para cruzar os braços. Pelo menos o odioso sorriso falso desaparecera. — Teve um incidente. — ele admitiu, falando mais para si do que para ela. — Certamente você está ciente que Uchiha Sasuke foi visto pela última vez na região noroeste do território.

Tsunade franziu o cenho. — E?

— E… aparentemente ele ainda estava lá. — ele deixou em aberto para que ela pudesse chegar as próprias conclusões.

— Ah, — ela disse, seus olhos arregalando. — quer dizer que você esbarrou nele?

— Eu não, mas Sakura certamente sim. — ele disse desconfortavelmente.

— Pelo amor de deus, ela está bem? — Tsunade sibilou. — O que aconteceu?

Ele encarou a planta adornando sua mesa por um longo momento antes de finalmente responder. — Ela está bem, e aconteceu exatamente o que poderia acontecer.

— Ele a atacou?

Kakashi assentiu de novo. — Sem hesitar, mas claramente ele pegou leve. Talvez ele ainda a tenha visto como uma amiga, mas… de qualquer jeito, ela não está aceitando muito bem, como pode imaginar.

— Claro. Ela ficou ferida?

— Um pouco, mas naturalmente se curou.

— E onde você estava durante tudo isso? — Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, esperando o pior.

— Eu… fiquei bêbado na noite anterior e estava ocupado tentando encontrar aspirina. Quando encontrei Sakura, ela estava inconsciente. Chegamos atrasados porque paramos num hotel pela noite. Emocionalmente e fisicamente, ela não estava bem para viajar.

— Você ficou bêbado.

— Na noite anterior, sim. Ela também.

— Me arrependo de ter perguntado.

— Para ser justo, Hokage-sama, a missão foi um saco. Abaixamos a guarda quando não deveríamos e, tristemente, Sakura pagou o preço por isso.

— Acha que ela vai ficar bem? — Tsunade perguntou.

— Ela ainda está abalada, mas vai ficar bem depois de um tempo. Não é a primeira vez que ela tem um encontro infeliz com o Sasuke-kun, afinal. — Kakashi disse, dando de ombros. — E talvez você não deva mencionar para ela que eu te contei isso. Ela não quer mais ANBU indo atrás dele.

— Também não quero enviar ninguém. — ela admitiu. — Às vezes penso que esse garoto está melhor perdido por aí, se quer saber. Só mencionar seu nome é meio depressivo por aqui.

Kakashi assentiu.

— Isso é tudo que tem para me contar?

— Isso é tudo, Hokage-sama.

— Hmm, — ela franziu os lábios e o observou. — Pode ir então.

— Obrigado, Hokage-sama.

Ele deu uma breve reverência e se dirigiu até a porta. Ele acenou vagamente para Shizune ao passar por ela, e somente vários segundos depois dele ter fechado a porta e estar tudo quieto que Tsunade falou para sua assistente: — Bem, o que acha disso tudo?

A carranca de Shizune marcou seu rosto. — Ele está escondendo alguma coisa. Os dois estão.

— Isso é óbvio. — Tsunade disse ao afundar de volta na cadeira, soltando uma reclamação de cansaço. — Só estou curiosa sobre o _que _eles estão escondendo.

— Quando se trata de Uchiha Sasuke, — Shizune disse impotentemente. — Nada é tão simples quanto se espera. Você vai mandar um esquadrão atrás dele?

A hokage apoiou o queixo sobre a mão, irritada. — Não. — ela disse após deliberar por pouco tempo. — Não tenho ninguém para desperdiçar mandando em mais uma busca infundada. Se ele está no noroeste, está mantendo distância, então vamos fazer o mesmo. A melhor coisa a se fazer é esquecer dele.

Contudo, sete anos após sua partida e ele ainda estava assombrando o Time Sete. Alguns fantasmas simplesmente não sabiam como morrer.

* * *

Se ela fechasse os olhos, ainda conseguiria imaginar ele por perto. Seu corpo se lembrava de onde ele tocara e acariciara, e mesmo que tivesse acontecido muito rápido e de maneira confusa, cada momento ficara registrado na memória.

Desde o instante em que se entregara, ela não se sentia bem a mesma pessoa. Depois de experimentar tamanha intimidade, como você voltava completamente ao normal? Ela se sentia distante da realidade até agora, como se o mundo tivesse finalmente se revelado a vergonhosa ilusão que, na verdade, era.

Ela nunca sentira tanta apatia antes. Sentada na cama de Ino, ouvindo a garota fofocar sobre tudo o que acontecera com ela durante a ausência de Sakura, as palavras pareciam entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. O desinteresse era agudo. Ela não se importava com o que Ino tinha a dizer. Não ligava para onde estava. Ela não ligaria se de repente se jogasse no chão e começasse a gritar incontrolavelmente, e não se importaria com o que pensariam dela se o fizesse.

— … Kenzki me deu. Não é lindo? — Ino exclamou, mostrando um simples pingente azul prezo confortavelmente em seu decote. — Ele disse que quando viu na loja, se lembrou dos meus olhos, então _teve _de comprar para mim.

Sakura suspeitava que ele tivesse dado mais para ter uma desculpa para olhar na direção dos peitos dela, mas ela não se importou em salientar isso. A vida amorosa de Ino era _irritantemente _fácil. Às vezes, Sakura gostaria de ter a habilidade de possuir outras pessoas que nem Ino… porque ela então a possuiria, independente do fato de ter decidido há muito tempo parar de desejar ter a vida de Ino.

— Espero que ele não tenha gastado tanto nisso, mas seu pai é rico, então não importa… — Ino parou de falar quando algo do lado de fora da janela lhe chamou atenção. — Ei… Sakura? Não é o seu professor?

Uma onda de desconforto interrompeu sua indiferença. Sakura seguiu seu olhar até a casa do outro lado da rua ‒ que, por acaso, era a sua ‒ para observar o homem parado na entrada. Ele estava tocando a campainha, a outra mão enfiada no bolso.

De todas as pessoas do mundo, Sakura não tinha certeza de querer ver justo essa, mesmo que fosse só as costas de sua cabeça a uma boa distância. Se tinha algo capaz de avivar seus sentimentos no momento, era Hatake Kakashi e, francamente, ela preferia a depressão temperamental ao confuso constrangimento que só a sua presença causava.

— Você não vai chamá-lo? — Ino perguntou, curiosa. — Ele vai quebrar a campainha.

Ele iria mesmo. Ele parara de apertar o botão intermitentemente e agora estava apenas pressionando sem parar. Mesmo desse lado da rua, Sakura conseguia ouvir o leve e contínuo barulho ecoando em sua casa. Se ela tivesse em casa, teria aberto a porta só para socar sua cabeça por ser tão desagradável.

— Não quero falar com ele no momento. — Sakura suspirou, encostando o cotovelo no peitoril da janela.

— Talvez você devesse falar mesmo assim. E se for uma missão? — a loira pontuou.

— Não é, ele só está sendo irritante. — ela resmungou de volta, esperando que ele desistisse e fosse para casa logo.

— Quer saber, às vezes você é bem rude, Testuda. — Ino a repreendeu, e então ela se inclinou na janela e começou a balançar o braço. — Eeeiii! Kakaaashi-sensssei! Aquiiiiii!

Meu deus, ele estava se virando…!

Sem pensar, Sakura saltou na outra garota e a jogou de costas na cama para que as duas saíssem da frente da janela. Ino gritou e se debateu, mas Sakura a segurou habilmente. — Quer calar a boca? — ela gritou. — Eu disse que não quero falar com ele.

— Acho que ele nos viu já. — Ino disse com um sorriso. — Ei, espera… ah, eca! E se ele pensar que estamos fazendo algo de estranho? E se ele pensar que somos lésbicas?! O que meu pobre Kenzaki vai pensar?

— Ele provavelmente não ligaria, Porca. — Sakura suspirou, ainda não ousando se sentar no caso de Kakashi ainda estar lá.

— Você tem razão. — Ino sussurrou pensativamente. — Caras ficam excitados com esse tipo de coisa, não é? Ei, Sakura‒ me beija.

— Não!

— Anda, só um beijinho‒ eu não mordo!

— Para de esquisitice, Ino.

— Você que está em cima de mim, Testuda.

— Só porque você precisa de limites, às vezes. — Sakura falou. Ela rolou para o lado para permitir que Ino respirasse, mas nenhuma das duas se sentou.

— Não entendo porque está se escondendo do Kakashi-sensei. — Ino sussurrou, como se o homem pudesse ouvi-las do outro lado da rua. — Aconteceu alguma coisa durante a missão?

— Não. — Sakura disse num tom que sabia ser pouco convincente. Metade do seu cérebro estava implorando para que Ino perguntasse para que ela pudesse desabafar, mas a outra, a mais resistente, avisava que certas coisas não podiam ser compartilhadas. Ainda mais com uma fofoqueira como Ino, que nunca fora conhecida por sua sensibilidade. Ela já tivera sua cota de insensibilidade pela semana. Então ao invés de abrir a boca, Sakura apenas enterrou a cabeça no ombro da outra garota.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? — Ino disse, com suspeitas. — Você parece diferente.

— Acho que _estou _diferente.

Ino tinha um cheiro bom; como madressilvas em tardes quentes de verão. Vinha de seu xampu, perfume ou creme hidratante? Sakura acreditava não cheirar tão bem após uma missão de uma semana, mas ela não queria se mover no momento. Ela precisava dessa proximidade, pelo menos por um tempo. Ainda que o corpo de Ino fosse muito delicado e macio, e sua pele emanasse um cheiro muito doce para enganar os sentidos de Sakura, era tudo o que ela tinha. Ela sabia estar confusa. Ela sabia que quando agarrara o pescoço de Ino, na verdade era outra pessoa que ela queria abraçar.

— Vocês brigaram ou algo do tipo? — Ino perguntou, passando os dedos gentilmente pelos cabelos de Sakura.

— Sim. — ela suspirou miseravelmente.

— Sobre o que?

— Eu… Eu fiz uma besteira, Ino.

— E eu pensando que tinha acontecido algo fora do normal.

Sakura a cutucou firmemente nas costelas, mas Ino apenas riu e agarrou a mão que lhe atacava para que seus dedos se interligassem. — Ânimo, Sakura. — ela disse. — Não é como se você nunca tivesse brigado com o Kakashi-sensei.

— É, — Sakura disse fracamente. — mas dessa vez acho que…

— O que?

— Acho que ele não gosta mais de mim.

— Não seja estúpida. Se ele não gostasse de você, não estaria na sua porta, então para de falar besteiras. — Ino disse, fazendo pouco caso. — Agora me dá um abraço.

— E o Kenzaki?

— Verdade, deveríamos tirar umas fotos para ele!

De certa forma, Ino talvez fosse o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma irmã, incluindo as desavenças. Uma vida inteira morando de frente para a outra fabricava esse tipo de proximidade que, mesmo após anos sem se falar, irrevogavelmente as mantinha unidas. Provavelmente tinha a ver com a amizade entre suas mães também. Era difícil escapar de uma colega que você odiava quando sua mãe continuava te arrastando para a casa dela para tomar chá. Mesmo as duas mulheres já tendo falecido, por razões diferentes, elas haviam deixado um legado para suas filhas. Sakura não podia escapar de Ino agora, mesmo se quisesse.

— O que aconteceu, Sakura? — a loira perguntou, sua cabeça encostando na de Sakura. — Você sabe que pode me contar.

Sakura não iria cair nessa. — Passei um tanto por cima das regras, só isso. Ele não ficou feliz. — foi tudo o que ela resolveu contar e, fundamentalmente, era a verdade.

— Sua bobinha. — Ino grunhiu. — Se ele ficou bravo foi porque quer o melhor para você.

— Eu sei, mas…

— Mas o que?

— Não sou eu que deveria decidir o que é melhor para mim?

— Não se você não souber o que é melhor para você! — Ino se desvencilhou de Sakura para se colocar de joelho e espiar pela janela. — Hmm… ele já foi embora. Pode parar de se esconder.

Sakura se sentou, corando furiosamente. — Não estava me escondendo, só estava… — mas não havia como terminar essa frase sem usar um sinônimo muito óbvio para 'escondendo'. Não quando ela estava espiando tão cuidadosamente pela cortina de Ino para ter certeza de que sua varanda estava realmente vazia.

Para seu alívio, Kakashi havia sumido.

— O que quer que tenha feito, não pode ser tão ruim. — a mão de Ino tocou o topo de sua cabeça e, por um momento, Sakura se lembrou muito intensamente de alguém que fazia o mesmo de forma afetuosa. Um bolo se formou em sua garganta, repentinamente dificultando sua respiração. — Sei o quão neurótica você é sobre todo mundo ter que gostar de você, mas Kakashi-sensei…

Sakura esperou, mas Ino parecia ter perdido completamente a linha de raciocínio ao encarar o ombro de Sakura, franzindo o cenho em confusão. Em seguida, a garota a agarrou pelo colarinho. — O que diabos é isso?

— O que?

— Isso no seu pescoço. — Ino cutucou a pele abusada acima da clavícula direita de Sakura. — Parece com um machucado mas‒

— Ah! — Sakura gritou em surpresa, colocando uma mão no pescoço. — N-não é nada. Arrumei briga com um suspeito durante a missão‒ só isso.

Ino a encarou.

— Posso, ah, usar seu banheiro? — Sakura perguntou, sua voz quase prestes de quebrar.

Ino a dirigiu um olhar intrigado, provavelmente reconhecendo um coelho assustado quando via um. — Claro. — ela deu de ombros.

Sem perder tempo, Sakura correu do quarto de Ino e se trancou no banheiro a frente. No espelho acima da pia, ela viu outra garota de cabelo rosa fechando a porta atrás de si e se aproximar, e Sakura percebeu que essa era a primeira vez que via seu próprio reflexo desde que saíra em missão com Kakashi. Essa era a primeira vez que se via desde que…

E quando ela puxou a gola de sua blusa, percebeu o que tinha deixado passar.

Sakura pensara ter se livrado de todos os machucados e arranhões incriminadores. Não havia muitos, mas o suficiente para provar tanto inexperiência quanto falta de jeito. No entanto, ao olhar para a marca avermelhada pelo espelho, ela soube não se tratar de apenas mais um choque acidental no calor do momento. Aquela fora um tanto proposital.

Era um chupão.

Ela reconhecia um quando via, já que se dera bastante deles na época em que estava ansiosa para praticar suas habilidades de cura. Entretanto, quem mais havia visto hoje? Ino? Tsunade? Transeuntes?

Kakashi?

Envergonhada, ela levantou a mão para começar a concentrar chakra em ordem de se livrar da escura e feia marca. Então, ela notou o resto de seu reflexo e pausou.

Não havia nada de muito incomum sobre sua aparência no momento. Ela parecia um pouco cansada, mas isso era normal, e sua feição estava tão clara e saudável quanto nunca. Seu cabelo ainda estava do mesmo jeito, suas roupas (embora precisassem ser lavadas e passadas) eram as mesmas que usara ao partir. A garota retribuindo seu olhar era a mesma que Sakura sempre via, e isso era desarmante… porque na última vez que olhara no espelho, ela era apenas Sakura, a garota. A virgem. Cujas experiências sexuais se limitavam a rápidas tentativas de masturbação e um beijo com um companheiro médico numa festa de Natal. A que lhe encarava de volta agora era Sakura, a mulher. A que era um tanto mais sabida do mundo do que a garota de uma semana atrás.

Todavia, a única diferença visível entre as duas era esse trecho de pele avermelhada.

Por alguma razão, Sakura não conseguia removê-lo. Era tudo o que ela tinha daquela noite, qual fosse seu significado, e se ela subisse o zíper da blusa até o topo, a marca ficaria mais que escondida.

* * *

Comparado aos outros, era apenas um pequeno e excepcionalmente novo túmulo, ainda que estivesse de pé há trinta anos. Contudo, onde muitos dos outros túmulos próximos continham dezenas de nomes de múltiplas gerações, esse carregava apenas dois.

Sakumo. Hanako. A sepultura da família Hatake.

Kakashi suspirou ao se agachar a frente dela para arrancar uma moita de recém crescidas ervas daninhas perto da base da lápide de pedra. E então, porque sempre se esquecia de trazer flores, depositou as mesmas evas no vaso destinado a buquês. Dentes-de-leão amarelo eram tão bonitos e sem sentido quanto qualquer outra planta, ele pensou. A intenção era o que contava… ainda que fosse quase inexistente.

Era difícil se lembrar das pessoas que ele tentava honrar. O túmulo era tudo o que ele conhecia de sua mãe. Apenas seu nome gravado era familiar, já que certamente não se lembrava de seu rosto. Seu pai deixara um pouco mais de memória para trás, mas a maior parte era póstuma. Quase tudo o que Kakashi, na verdade, se lembrava de seu progenitor era virtualmente de natureza esquizofrênica; seu auge havia sido glorioso, e a queda devastadora, e se isso era apenas a impressão confusa deixada numa criança ou evidência da verdadeira loucura de seu pai, ele ainda tinha de descobrir.

Porém, ambos agora eram apenas nomes numa pedra e cinzas debaixo da terra. Um dia, o mesmo valeria para ele.

— Você voltou então.

Kakashi se endireitou e virou. — Ei, Kurenai.

A mulher de cabelos pretos sorriu para ele calorosamente, mas a pequena e tímida garota ao seu lado se escondeu atrás de suas pernas no momento em que Kakashi olhou para ela. — Visitando Asuma? — ele chutou.

Kurenai assentiu e olhou por cima do ombro para o túmulo que acabara de visitar. Mesmo dessa distância era difícil de não vê-lo. Ser o filho de um Hokage dava direito a uma sepultura um tanto… grande e elaborada que subjugava as outras. Kakashi olhou de soslaio para a lápide de um metro de altura da sua família, diminuída até mesmo pelas lápides de tamanho normal, e outro suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

— Deveria ter voltado ontem, não? — ela perguntou.

— Você parece saber bastante para uma civil. — ele murmurou. — Não estou sabendo de alguma coisa?

— Ainda não vou voltar, se é o que está insinuando. — ela disse alegremente. — Mas tenho meus contatos para me manter atualizada. Mei-chan, não puxa a saia da mamãe.

Kakashi inclinou a cabeça para fitar a criança espiando por detrás de sua mãe. — Como está a Meiyu? — ele perguntou simpaticamente.

Meiyu logo desapareceu novamente, enquanto Kurenai riu. — Ela é melhor da turma, é claro! Iruka-sensei diz que ela vai ser uma excelente kunoichi um dia, e que é uma das mais amigáveis e educadas que ele já ensinou. Não é mesmo, Mei-chan?

— Continua um pouco tímida, pelo visto. — ele reparou.

— Ah… não mesmo. A única pessoa de quem ela se esconde é você.

— … Gostaria de poder dizer que essa é a primeira vez que ouço isso.

— Você tem que admitir, você tem um rosto bem duvidoso.

— Por que ela se importa? Ela não consegue ver meu rosto.

— Exatamente. — Kurenai, cansada da pequena puxando seu vestido, se abaixou e levantou a filha no colo. Tirada de seu esconderijo, gostando ou não, Kakashi agora podia vê-la propriamente. Ela era fofa, mas não de uma forma delicada como Kurenai, já que as similaridades entre mãe e filha se resumiam ao cabelo ondulado.

— Ela se parece mais e mais com Asuma cada vez que a vejo. — ele disse.

— Você acha?

— Se colocar uma barba nela, vai ficar igualzinha.

Meiyu pareceu chateada com isso, mas Kurenai apenas riu e beijou o nariz de sua filha. — Não vamos fazer isso. — ela prometeu, antes de dirigir um olhar mais calculado para Kakashi. — Você _acabou _de voltar? Pelo menos já passou em casa?

— Não. — ele murmurou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos com um dar de ombros.

Ela olhou incerta para a sepultura da família Hatake. — E esse é o primeiro lugar que você vem?

— Parece que sim. — embora, tecnicamente, fosse o terceiro lugar.

— Que estranho. — ela murmurou.

— Hm?

— Quer dizer, acho que nunca te vi por aqui antes. Normalmente você está no memorial, então só estou surpresa que tenha vindo para cá direto de uma missão. — ela ponderou, olhando para a lápide da sepultura. — São seus pais?

— Provavelmente. — não havia espaço para certezas nesse universo maluco.

— Hã… onde está o resto‒

— Não há mais ninguém. — ele disse, sem mais.

Ela estremeceu. — Ah, entendo. Me desculpe. — ela disse, sua filha prontamente escondendo o rosto contra o ombro de Kurenai.

Talvez ele tivesse sido mais ríspido do que pretendia, mas esse era um tópico sensível que ele não gostava que ninguém se metesse. Onde outras pessoas tinham túmulos repletos de ancestrais datando de centenas de anos atrás, o túmulo de Kakashi começava com apenas essas duas, e muito provavelmente terminaria com ele. Parecia antecipar um além triste e solitário.

Ele nem mesmo sabia porque havia visitado, tirando que talvez essa missão tivesse o deixado abalado e incerto quanto ao que constituía 'família' hoje em dia.

— Você pode visitar sempre que quiser para tomar um chá, sabia. — Kurenai falou. — Quem sabe você não desafia Meiya para uma partida de shogi? Ela é muito boa.

— Shikamaru deve ser um bom professor.

— Ele faz o que pode, ainda que goste de reclamar sobre ser o único homem. Até a Meiyu implica com ele.

— Não implico! — a pequena garota interviu.

— Claro que não, Mei-chan. — Kurenai acalmou, mas acima de sua cabeça ela deu uma piscadela para Kakashi. — Ela tem ele na palma da mão, no entanto. Mas imagino que ele vá passar mais tempo em Suna a partir de agora.

— Por quê?

— Ele vai se casar, não? — ela disse. — Com a irmã do Kazekage.

— Espera, quantos anos ele tem? — Kakashi perguntou.

— Vinte.

— Meio cedo para se casar, não acha?

— Talvez. Mas não para eles. — ela ponderou. — A guerra vai começar e você sabe como é. Não é incomum que pessoas apressem as coisas ou façam o que normalmente não fariam quando de repente não estão mais certos de que vão sobreviver.

Suas palavras lhe fizeram pausar. — Imagino que seja verdade. — ele murmurou. — Mas faz eu me sentir meio velho.

— Você _é _velho.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. — Você é _mais velha_ do que eu.

— Que rude, não se menciona a idade de uma dama. — ela comentou friamente, mas com um sorriso divertido. — Enfim, Meiyu está cansada então é melhor eu levá-la para casa. Lembre-se do meu convite, Kakashi.

— Claro. — ele ergueu uma mão em despedida e observou a mulher carregar a criança pelo caminho. Ela desistira da carreira de kunoichi por essa criança, e Kakashi não conseguia vê-la se arrependendo disso. Ser mãe solteira e arriscar a vida todos os dias não era uma escolha razoável para algumas pessoas. Ele podia ver a lógica por trás disso. Kakashi supôs que ele não teria se tornado tão doido da cabeça se não tivesse ficado órfão tão cedo.

Ainda assim, havia o lado bom de ser doido da cabeça. — Não é, pai? — ele perguntou a lápide de pedra.

A única resposta foi um estalo áspero que começou atrás de si. Ele prontamente virou a cabeça e deu de cara com um grande e preto corvo empoleirado numa placa de madeira de outra sepultura. A ave inclinou a cabeça para retribuir seu olhar através de um pálido olho azul antes de abrir o bico para vociferar contra ele mais uma vez. Ele franziu o cenho. O cacarejo zombeteiro de _kakaka_ ecoou dentro dele.

Ele nunca fora afeiçoado por pássaros. _Especialmente_ por corvos.

Sem voltar a olhar para o corvo ou o túmulo, ele se virou e saiu do cemitério. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ele estava se dirigindo a casa de sua subordinada. Ele não a encontrara mais cedo, mas seu sexto ou sétimo sentido o alertava que agora ela estaria em casa. E como previsto, quando chegou a casa dos Haruno, ele percebeu o portão do jardim, que ele deixara cuidadosamente aberto pouco menos de uma hora atrás, fechado. Quando ele foi até a porta e cutucou a portilha de cartas, viu também que a pilha de correspondências que amontoara a entrada havia desaparecido, como se alguém tivesse passado e a coletado.

Mas principalmente, não havia como esconder o par de botas que havia repentinamente se materializado na sapateira.

O dedo de Kakashi apertou a campainha e o mesmo barulho que ele ouvira antes começou a ecoar. Em algum lugar da casa, um secador foi desligado. Ela sabia que ele estava lá, mas ele continuou a tocar na campainha para não dar oportunidade dela ignorá-lo.

Ele só parou quando ouviu sua voz, irritada. — Quem está aí?

Como se ela não pudesse adivinhar. — Eu. — ele respondeu categoricamente.

Ele pôde _ouvi-la _hesitando. — Você pode voltar mais tarde? — ela perguntou tenazmente. — Não estou decente.

— Posso esperar. — ele respondeu. E ele esperaria se fosse preciso.

— O que você quer? — sua voz impaciente exigiu.

— Você pode abrir a porta, por favor?

— Diz o que você quer primeiro.

Ele suspirou, massageando o topo do seu nariz quando a enxaqueca que lhe perseguira por dois dias ameaçou retornar com uma dor fugaz. — Quero conversar. — ele disse em voz baixa.

Foi quando a porta a sua frente finalmente abriu e o rosto pálido e decidido de Sakura apareceu na fresta. — Viajamos juntos o dia inteiro e _agora _você quer conversar? — ela chiou. De um lado, seu cabelo estava liso e seco, do outro ele permanecia molhado e ondulado. Ela parecia vestida com o maior e mais felpudo roupão que ele já vira na vida, e ele vagamente se perguntou como diabos ela podia pensar que estava 'indecente' quando a roupa deixava mais para a imaginação do que suas roupas normais. Entretanto, ela não precisava agarrar a gola como estava fazendo, como se de repente tivesse adquirido um senso de modéstia sobre mostrar seu próprio pescoço para ele.

— Eu não falei nada para Tsunade. — ele disse cuidadosamente. — Achei que deveria saber, já que parecia preocupada.

O olhar dela abaixou para o chão. — Você que insistiu tanto sobre isso; não ligo se falou ou não. Obrigada por visitar, Sensei. — ela começou a fechar a porta.

O pé de Kakashi bloqueou a porta intencionalmente e ele se voltou para ela enquanto ela encarava seu ofensivo membro como se estivesse seriamente debatendo arrancá-lo fora ou não. — Sinto muito, Sakura. — ele disse em voz baixa.

Seu olhar continuou evitando o dele. — Não importa mais.

— Bem, se você ama ele, então imagino que importe um pouquinho sim.

— Não é da sua conta. — ela disse rispidamente, soltando seu roupão para agarrar a soleira da porta.

— Não, imagino que não. — ele suspirou. Ele tentou ignorar, realmente tentou, mas no segundo em que ela soltou o roupão, sua gola deslizou alguns centímetros. E ele poderia ter continuado ignorando se a escura mancha avermelhada em sua pele não tivesse chamado sua atenção. Não havia como evitar mais. — Ah… — ele começou, incerto, quase apontando para seu pescoço. — Você parece ter um‒ melhor curar isso.

Os olhos dela brilharam raivosamente, e sem um momento de confusão ou hesitação ela puxou a gola de volta para cima. Ela não poderia ter deixado mais óbvio que já sabia do chupão e que teria agradecido se ele não reparasse. Então, se ela sabia sobre as marcas, por que não as havia curado?

— Adeus, Sensei. — ela disse abruptamente, fechando a porta com tanta força que seu pé nem teve vez; era tirá-lo ou tê-lo esmagado, e subitamente Kakashi se encontrou de cara com uma tábua imóvel e sem compaixão de madeira. Os passos de Sakura se afastaram e alguns momentos depois ele ouviu o barulho do secador recomeçar.

Ninguém seria capaz de acusá-lo de não tentar, e havia um limite para o quanto você poderia pentelhar uma garota que conseguiria amassar seu tórax com seus pequenos punhos antes que ela fizesse exatamente isso. Sua única escolha era deixá-la em paz e torcer para que amanhã, ou depois de amanhã, ou no dia seguinte, ela aprendesse a lidar com seus arrependimentos.

Todo mundo os tinha, afinal.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: _A Primeira Dúvida_

* * *

*Trecho da música **TAKE ME HOME** (_Matt Hales_)

**5 de 46.**


End file.
